


Vampirism sucks, pun not intended.

by PinkLion



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Also putting this here now but, Blood Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, One or two OCs, Slow Burn, Vampiers, Vampire Dipper Pines, Violence, duh - Freeform, not really gunna be in it much though, only a little though, sorry - Freeform, very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLion/pseuds/PinkLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pines twins move to Gravity Falls in hopes of a good life, friends school and their two favourite grunkles. But when Dipper is turned into a vampire deals and mistakes alike are made until Dipper stumbles into a secret cult group led by an old friend of theirs who happens to want him dead for more than one reason. <br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A first date couldn't go any worse,

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gravity Falls fic so some characters might be slightly ooc, I'll do my best to avoid that when necessary. I have the first few chapter already written so updates will be pretty regular for now. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

It was a normal day; well as normal as you can get in gravity falls. Dipper and Mabel were lounging about in the Mystery Shack, there hadn’t been any customers all day, the tourist season was almost over and they were seeing less and less customer’s every day. The twins had moved to gravity falls permanently once they had turned sixteen, their parents were reluctant at first but Stan had convinced them that it would be educational and help them develop a good work ethic. Stan had been very enthusiastic to have the twins stay with him partly because he liked having them around but mainly because he could make the twins work practically for free. They had decided to attend the Gravity Falls high school there, it was difficult to settle at first but as they got older they had settled, avoiding conflict and bullies most of the time. They visited their parents when they could but they preferred to spend most their time at Gravity Falls, much to their parents disappointment. Dipper had continued his research into the supernatural, filling more journals and Mabel had even become friends with Pacifica, sort of. 

The twins perked up when a young lady, around their age entered the shack, she smiled warmly at them and began browsing the shelves. Mabel gave Dipper a look and he rolled his eyes, knowing she wanted him to talk to her; recently Mabel had been trying to get Dipper a girlfriend, or even a boyfriend, saying that he needed more friends of his own, to which Dipper would always roll his eyes and say he was fine with the friends he had, well friend the rest were all Mabel’s friends who he hung out with. Mabel looked between him and the woman, Dipper could practically see the cogs turn in her head as she began to formulate some sort of ridiculous plan, Dipper sighed leaning his head on his hand, he was not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment, all he wanted to do was close up shop and further investigate the glowing mushrooms he had found the other day, but he knew Stan would kill him if he risked losing customers. 

“Hey, um could you tell me how much this is please?” The woman asked Mabel who smiled warmly,

“Why don’t you ask Dipper there, he’ll be able to help you” Mabel said pointing towards the desk which Dipper was sat at, Dipper rolled his eyes again as the woman nodded and made her way towards him. Dipper looked at her, even he had to admit that she was attractive as she smiled sweetly at him, Dipper smiled back politely, straightening up a little and took the item off the woman, it was a snow globe. 

“That’s $9.99 I believe, unless Stan decided to up the prices again,” Dipper chuckled nervously, he had still not quite gotten the hang of talking to pretty girls, although he had gotten better, and he felt his hands starting to become more sweaty as he handed her the snow globe back, she smiled back warmly, and Dipper felt himself relax, he took the chance to take in her features, she had a pale and round face with long, straight black hair that was tied into a high ponytail, she wore a light layer of makeup, red lipstick and winged eyeliner, and wore a simple black dress with a red scarf, suitable attire for the chilly autumn weather, Dipper thought. She handed him the money for the snow globe and a light blush spread on her cheeks,

“Thanks um, would you um like to get a coffee with me sometime?” She asked nervously tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and hiding her face slightly in her scarf, Dipper found himself smiling slightly, surprising himself with how relaxed he was,

“Okay, um I get off at three; I know a great coffee place nearby if you wanted to go?” Dipper wore a blush of his own as he said it, surprised by how steady his voice was. 

“Okay, I’ll see you at three.” The girl rushed out quickly before Dipper could even get her name, he stood there in awe as he realised that he had just gotten a date, he looked over to Mabel who was beaming at him,

“Oh my God Dipper, since when were you so good at talking to girls?” Mabel teased a wide grin still spread across her face,

“I have no idea.” He laughed, shaking his head and looking towards the door the girl had left from. 

“Oh what are you going to wear, you should get her some flowers…” Mabel continued rambling on, obviously just as excited, if not more, than him for the date. 

The day went by painfully slow and when it was time for his date Dipper was full of anxiety and a long list of all the things that could go wrong played in his head, he had almost convinced himself that it was some cruel trick by the school bullies, but he had never seen this girl at school before or anywhere for that matter. Just a few minutes before three Dipper was stacking some shelves, he had changed into some nicer clothes for his date after Mabel had insisted he do so before the girl turned up then Stan had made him work straight after, he was just finishing up when the girl came in, she was wearing a red dress with black boots, her hair curled and a soft smile on her face, Dipper had to admit that she looked even more attractive than before, he instantly relaxed when he saw her, still finding it odd when he did, and he smiled back. 

They walked to the coffee shop together; he had given her his jacket half way through the walk after she began shivering from the cold. She ordered a green tea and Dipper had ordered a white coffee, he needed the caffeine. They sat and chatted for a while, and he found himself beginning to really like the girl, he had insisted that he walk her home as it was dark by the time they had finished, she lived a short walk away from the café they had gone to and Dipper had soon found himself at a small house at the end of a street, a small garden full of colourful flowers led to a bright red door. 

“You live alone?” Dipper asked looking to the house, wondering how she would be able to afford something so nice by herself. 

“Yeah, some things happened with my family and I ended up here, it’s nice being independent but it can get a little scary sometimes at night,” She said looking to the ground seeming genuinely worried, Dipper couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for her, she had obviously had a hard time, not really wanting to pry he looked at the garden,

“There some pretty flowers, you plant them yourself?” He asked and she gave him a small smile, appreciating the change in subject, 

“Yeah, hey um do you want to come in for a bit, I could make us a bite to eat if you want.” She asked her eyes full of hope, Dipper had planned to go back to the Shack but when she looked at him with those big eyes he couldn’t refuse, giving a warm smile he nodded, she gave him a bright smile and they headed inside. The interior of the house was bright and happy, though pretty bare. Dipper sent a quick text to Mabel with his location and what he was doing there, she sent him back an enthusiastic text wishing him good luck and telling him she’d pick him up later. The girl offered him a drink before making them both something light to eat, they chatted for a while longer and it was getting late, around nine Dipper sent a text to Mabel asking her to pick him up. 

“It’s getting late, I should head home soon.” Dipper said when the conversation came to a natural pause, the girl looked disappointed for a moment before looking back to Dipper, he suddenly felt very nervous and he looked down for a moment, “We could see each other again if you want, what’s your number?” Dipper glanced up at her, she seemed to perk up a little,

“One second, my phones around here somewhere,” She said before getting up, Dipper followed her to a room at the back of the house, “Oh here it is,” she said and Dipper opened up his contacts on his phone momentarily distracted he didn’t notice the girl come up behind him until she sunk her teeth into his neck, he cried out jolting forward to try and get her off him, she grabbed his shoulders with impossibly strong hands holding him down in place, 

“What the fuck,” Dipper hissed still struggling to get the girl off him, blood was dripping down his shoulder and he screamed in pain as she bit harder ripping a large wound into his shoulder and digging claws into his forearm, claws that hadn’t been there before, 

“Stay still or it won’t work.” An inhuman voice spoke; Dipper’s wide terror filled eyes met her black and red gaze, eyes which he had only ever seen in the journal, he screamed again as a jolt of pain shot through him, his knees giving up beneath him and those impossible claws sunk deeper into his flesh to keep him standing, Dipper felt his head begin to go fuzzy from the blood loss and pain and he tried to remember what the journal had said about vampires and their weaknesses but he could barely think, the only thing he was able to concentrate on was the immense pain he felt as all of his blood was being drained from him, he tried to say something, a spell or incantation but he could barely whisper, 

“What won’t work,” he finally managed, his voice broken and filled with pain, he felt his vision blur as another scream escaped his lips when the teeth, fangs, were removed. He only heard a dark laugh in response and he felt something drip onto the large wound on his shoulder then something was pressed against his lips and his mouth was suddenly filled with a metallic tasting liquid. He was forced to swallow, and as soon as he did his throat burned like he had swallowed acid and he felt like his insides were on fire as he finally collapsed onto the floor gasping for air, silent screams escaping his lips, a body moved, crouching down to look at him, smirking it said, 

“You’re one of us now, just one final step.” A dark chuckle surrounded Dipper who could only gasp trying to fill his lungs with air but with little success, he felt wet tears stream down his face as he tried to shout, scream anything but no sound would come, only the sound was of him desperately gasping for air. Dipper thought he was dead and he looked to the creature who was slowly leaning closer towards him, Dipper shut his eyes tightly just wanting the pain to stop, when no contact was made he slowly opened one eye only to see Mabel kneeling in front of him, 

“Oh my gosh Dipper, Dipper can you hear me, please don’t be dead, oh please,” Mabel was crying herself and Dipper looked at her, feeling the intense burning returning he cried out reaching for Mabel only to see her thrown across the room, Dipper screamed, partly from pain and partly for his sister, he looked around the room to see her knocked out slumped against a wall, blood dripping from her forehead, Dipper screamed for help in a last moment of desperation and the world lost its colour around him, it took him a moment to figure out what was happening and when he saw the familiar yellow triangular demon he was almost relieved, almost. The pain had subsided slightly and he figure that he must have passed out. An obnoxious laugh sounded around Dipper,

“Well, well, well Pine Tree, looks like you’ve got yourself into one hell of a situation.” Bill said, and Dipper was sure that if the demon had a visible mouth than he would be smirking

“Go away Bill, I’m not going to make a deal with you.” Dipper whispered weakly, another obnoxious laugh surrounded him and Dipper cringed

“Now we both know that’s not true.” Bill said, Dipper simply glared at the demon waiting to hear his deal, “hey, kid don’t give me that look, all I ask if a small favour and in return I’ll get you out of here and I’ll even save Shooting Star to sweeten the deal.” Dipper knew that he had very little choice, if they stayed they would both most definitely die. 

“What type of favour?” Dipper spat bitterly, though the effects were softened by the obvious pain in his voice,

“All I ask is for you to let me live with you for a while.” Bill said with mock innocence, Dipper scowled, wondering what the demon was planning, he thought for a moment, trying to ignore the pain and the fact that a vampire was about to kill him,

“If you do, you’re not allowed to hurt anyone in the shack or damage the shack in any way,” Dipper narrowed his eyes suspiciously trying his hardest to ignore the pain in order to think of any loop holes, Bill seemed to think for a moment, that couldn’t be a good sign but Dipper found it hard to process anything at that moment in time, 

“Okay, do we have a deal,” He held out a blue flamed hand and Dipper barely had time to think before he took it with his uninjured arm, once he did the world regained its colour and the pain came back to Dipper full force causing him to scream, his hand flew to his shoulder, the wound still bleeding heavily, he noticed the creature had created more wounds on his arms and was currently making a new one on his leg, causing more pain to shoot through him gaining more screams as he thrashed around hopelessly, Dipper briefly thought that the demon had lied to him until the room filled with a blue light and Dipper’s vision blurred, when the light faded the room was void of the vampire and Mabel was kneeling next to him again and calling his name, the blood was gone from her face replaced with tears. The pain within Dipper died down and his breathing became more shallow, his vision blurring, the last thing he saw before he passed out was the yellow glow of Bill floating above Mabel.


	2. The morning after

Dipper awoke with a burning headache, sore, dry throat and his stomach aching so much that Dipper felt like crying out. He opened his eyes to see that he was lying on his bed in the Mystery Shack, the window shut tightly and small streams of light filled the room, it took him a minute to remember what had happened, memories of before flooding into his memory and he shot up out of his bed, instantly regretting it as pain burnt in his head, his eyes shut tightly as his hands clutched his head and he groaned, he felt a hand gently push him so he way lying down again and he opened his eyes slowly to see Mabel sat beside him a worried look spread across her face, 

“Mabel are you alright?” Dipper asked hoarsely, his throat burning and his voice filled with worry,

“Bro-bro I’m fine, you’re the one who got attacked by a vampire, how are you feeling?” Mabel handed him a glass of water, helping Dipper slowly sit up, and sat on the edge of his bed biting her lip, Dipper took a few sips of the water, appreciating the cool liquid as it soothed his aching throat. Once he had sipped about half the glass he put it down and looked at Mabel who was worrying the edge of her jumper, 

“Mabel what happened?” Dipper asked seriously,

“Well, a few things we have to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out okay?” Mabel looked up at him nervously; Dipper nodded narrowing his eyes slightly wondering what Mabel was talking about. She took a deep breath before speaking, “Well, Bill is kinda living with us but he has a human form now for some reason and you’re also a vampire.” Mabel spoke so fast that it took Dipper a moment to process what she had said, however when he did he jumped up, he remembered the deal he had made with Bill but he didn’t understand why Mabel had just accepted it,

“What!” he yelled instantly regretting the sudden movement as his head throbbed, he held his head taking a deep breath, he didn’t even know where to start, he decided to start on the one that shocked him most, “What do you mean Bill’s here in human form?” he was almost yelling, as if on cue a yellow haired man, who looked the same age as Dipper entered his room, he had caramel skin and wore some of Dipper’s old clothes, in his hand he held a plate with sandwiches on, when he saw Dipper he grinned widely,

“Oh hey Pine Tree how did you sleep?” 

“What the hell is going on, why do you look human, wait.” Dipper whirled round to face Mabel, grabbing his head in pain, as something seemed to click in his head, “what do you mean I’m a vampire.” Dipper looked at her with wide worry filled eyes, “No you’re joking, this isn’t happening,” Dipper desperately mumbled looking from Mabel to Bill. Before Dipper could go into a panic attack Bill cleared his throat, 

“Allow me to explain Pine Tree,” Bill smirked and Dipper just looked at him with wide eyes, he had no idea what was going on and the pain in his head was increasing as well as the ache in his stomach, when Dipper didn’t say anything Bill continued, “that girl you went on a ‘date’ with turned out to be a vampire,” 

“You don’t say,” Dipper muttered under his breath, Bill simply glared at him before continuing, his smirk widening,

“And well she turned you into a vampire, that’s what the whole biting and exchanging blood thing was about,” Bill said condescendingly, Dipper’s eyes widened a vauge memory of her talking about something ‘working’ and the metallic taste that soon followed, was he really a vampire? But how was that possible, what was he going to do, would he not be able to go to school, would he have to start killing people, Dipper was on the brink of a panic attack but Bill continued calmly, “And as for this,” He gestured to his whole body, “I did it to blend in with all of you, I’m going to be here for a while.” Bill smirked at Dipper who was breathing deeply, finding it increasingly more difficult, after a few deep breaths and another sip of water his breathing was under control again, 

“You, said I’m a vampire now, what does that mean, do I have to start killing people now, will I have to drink blood, oh my god can I no longer go out in the sunlight, what will I do about school,” Dipper cut himself off again as his breathing had become more difficult, Bill laughed mockingly at Dipper who managed a weak glare,

“Calm down Pine tree, you’ve been watching too many vampire movies.” Bill mocked; Mabel rolled her eyes deciding to intervene before Dipper actually did have a panic attack.

“Dipper you don’t have to kill anyone but you do need to drink blood to survive, and you can go out into the sun just not for long periods of time, the sun only weakens you and might hurt a little we’re not sure about that yet.” Mabel said softly, rubbing Dipper’s back soothingly, Dipper fell back onto the bed his face falling into his hands, he felt like crying but he didn’t have the energy instead he just sat there, he couldn’t believe what was happening it all felt so surreal to him. He heard Stan call for   
Bill from downstairs and he put the plate beside Dipper’s bed before leaving, when he was gone Dipper stared at Mabel,

“How come everyone is so calm about Bill? You know we can’t trust him” Dipper asked, Mabel bit her lip again worriedly, 

“Well Bill helped bring you back to the shack, everyone was really upset at first, Ford nearly exorcised him on the spot, it was kinda lucky he didn’t memorise the exorcism I suppose, then he explained your deal, we were still really suspicious at first but he hasn’t caused any major trouble so far, Stan even has him working at the shop, only stacking shelves for the moment I’m actually pretty surprised that he agreed, when I asked he said something about wanting to try a human job.” Mabel talked fast and Dipper found it hard to keep up at first, 

“Wait how long was I out?” Dipper asked worriedly,

“About a week and a half, we didn’t think you would wake up but Bill assured us that your body was just adapting to the changes,” Mabel looked at Dipper waiting for a response her eyes nervous as she thumbed her jumper nervously, 

“Oh my god that long?” Dipper felt like crying again, he wanted to curl up and sleep his problems away. He couldn’t believe it, he guessed that the others knew, but he wondered what their thoughts about all this were. And why had everyone accepted Bill’s presence so quickly? Millions of questions ran through his mind and Mabel seemed to notice,

“Dip, it’s not that we trust him, but you made a deal and we have to accept that, there’s nothing we can do about it without knowing the all the detail, plus he’s not so bad you know he seems more docile I suppose.” Mabel said, Dipper still had so many questions but what Mabel had said made sense, they wouldn’t be able to get out of the deal especially with Bill living with them, if they were to try they’d have to do it in secret and that would be difficult. 

“He’s not hurt any of you has he?” Dipper asked concerned, Mabel shook her head and smiled, 

“It’s like he physically can’t, when Grunkle Stan first found out it was Bill he punched him in the face, but when Bill tried to hit back it was like a barrier was in place, it hurt him more than it hurt Grunkle Stan.” Mabel smiled at the memory; Dipper wished he could have seen that. The shack seemed to still be standing so Bill had kept his end of the deal, seemed he had no choice and most of all Mabel was fine. Dipper relaxed ever so slightly, maybe this deal wasn’t going to be so bad after all. Dipper mentally slapped himself for even thinking that, this was Bill Cipher, he was an evil dream demon, an evil demon who had tried to kill him, more than once. But if the deal prevented him from hurting anyone then he didn’t have anything to worry about, well apart from Bill’s other plans. Dipper’s head swam as it tried to process all the new information, still not being able to believe any of it,

“Dipping sauce you need to get some rest, try to eat something.” Mabel said softly, Dipper’s eyes widened as he looked at Mabel panic spreading across his feature, “I meant a sandwich Dip.” Mabel added quickly and handed him the plate Bill had brought through earlier before leaving the room to allow Dipper to think about everything.

Dipper emerged from his room around evening, the sandwich had stopped the aching in his stomach but hadn’t done much for his hunger, however his headache had mostly gone. He wandered to the kitchen for a glass of water to help his still sore throat, he sighed in relief when he found no one was in the kitchen, discovering that everyone except Ford was in the lounge, he gulped down the water before getting another drink and entering the lounge, he smiled sheepishly when everyone stared at him, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly,

“Um, evening I guess.” He felt like face palming at how lame that sounded, Mabel broke out into a smile and Bill grinned, looking like he was about to laugh at Dipper’s awkwardness.

“Hi Dipper, how are you feeling?” Stan asked calmly, though concern was evident in his voice,

“Well my head hurts a bit but apart from that it’s not so bad.” Dipper moved and sat on the carpet next to Mabel, “What are you all doing, and where’s Ford?” Dipper asked trying to change the subject, 

“We were just watching duck-tective, and Ford is down in the basement looking for a cure.” Stan looked at Dipper to gauge his reaction, 

“There’s a cure for this?” Dipper asked hopefully,

“There isn’t a cure Pine Tree so don’t get your hopes up.” Bill smirked earning a glare from both Stan and Mabel, Dipper looked down in disappointment he couldn’t just accept this but if there was no cure then what could he do. He had checked all three journals before coming down but there was nothing in there about curing vampirism in fact it plainly said that there was no cure. Dipper felt defeated, he couldn’t change what had happened no matter what, sighing he leaned his back on the skull beside the chair, being a vampire couldn’t be too bad right, that other girl managed it, somehow. 

“Cheer up bro-bro just think of it like one of those crappy vampire films, you might even find a girlfriend now,” Mabel said nudging Dipper playfully, Dipper couldn’t resist the small smile that tugged his lips. 

“I just hope I won’t sparkle in the sun,” He replied lightly, though he was half serious. At that Stan joined in chuckling slightly too and ruffling the twins hair before getting up, 

“I’ll go make us some dinner,” He said heading to the kitchen, Dipper frowned slightly, he was hungry he had to admit but the sandwich hadn’t done much to fill him, 

“Hungry Pine Tree?” A voice hummed in his ear making him jump,

“Huh, what no.” Dipper said a little too quickly, Bill smirked,

“You’re going to have to drink human blood sooner or later.” Bill said leaning back in the chair he had moved to, without Dipper noticing, 

“Whatever,” Dipper crossed his arms facing the TV, Mabel regarded him worriedly, and Dipper concentrated on the TV screen, he had seen all the episodes of duck-tective many times but he still acted as if it were the most interesting thing he had seen. 

“Dip we were discussing that actually,” Mabel said quietly, Dipper turned to Mabel wide eyed, 

“What?” He asked shocked,

“Well we… you have to…to you know and it’d be best if you took mine, you know so you don’t have to hurt anyone else.” Mabel was tugging the hem of her jumper nervously, 

“Mabel I couldn’t do that to you, you know I’d never agree to it.” Dipper said sternly, how could she think that he would ever do that to her. 

“Dipper-“ Mabel started but Dipper stood abruptly interrupting her sentence. 

“Mabel no.” Dipper stormed up the stairs and locked his door behind him, he paced his room a few times before a knock sounded,

“Leave me alone Mabel.” Dipper said,

“Pine tree, let me in I’m tired,” Bill practically whined, it was then Dipper noticed the other bed in the room, it had yellow sheets that were all messed up like someone had been sleeping in it, he didn’t even like to think of the demon sleeping in the same room as his unconscious body, Dipper hesitated before unlocking the door, if Bill really wanted he could knock the door down so why bother trying to keep him out. Bill entered collapsing on his bed and Dipper continued pacing,

“Geez what’s with you humans, you’re always either tired or hungry or something.” Bill mumbled and Dipper momentarily stopped his pacing,

“Bill, are you possessing someone right now?” Dipper couldn’t help the horror from entering his voice, Bill smirked tempted to say yes just to see how the boy would react but decided against it at risk if giving him a heart attack,

“No pine tree, I simply made this body for myself.” Bill said instead, Dipper began pacing again seemingly satisfied with that answer and Bill followed him with his eyes, Dipper paused abruptly,

“What did you do to everyone?” Dipper almost yelled, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence,

“I don’t know what you mean pine tree” Bill replied lazily, 

“Why is everyone so calm about this?” Dipper took a step towards the demon,

“I didn’t do anything.” Bill laid back on his bed shutting his eyes, Dipper was still for a moment and Bill wondered if the boy was paralysed, though it would be hilarious he was sure that it wouldn’t earn him any points from the other Pine’s, which he needed if he wanted his plan to go smoothly.

“You didn’t?” Dipper asked not sounding convinced.

“Well that’s the point kid.” Bill replied, Dipper seemed to understand and moved to sit on his own bed at the opposite side of the room. 

“I just don’t get why though.” Dipper mumbled, Bill smirked but didn’t reply otherwise. Bill thought that he was finished until Dipper got up again pacing his room once more, Bill sighed growing more and more agitated with each step the boy took. 

“Geez kid will you just calm down.” Bill spat glaring at Dipper who stopped for a moment, Bill expected an outburst or an angry reply but instead Dipper sat back on his own bed head in his hands, Bill thought for a moment the boy would start crying but he simply flopped on his back staring up at his ceiling. Bill closed his eyes again, ready to go to sleep. 

“There really isn’t a cure?” Dipper asked quietly, it was in such a defeated tone that Bill found himself almost feeling sorry for the kid, almost. Instead of replying Bill decided to go to sleep. It took Dipper a long time to get to sleep, but when he did he was plagued by nightmares, images of him killing his sister flashing in his mind.


	3. Vampirism is hard for all of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter, please leave a comment to tell me what you think, I'm going to try my best to get the next chapter uploaded by saturday. I do have a specific plot for this story but the first few chapters are important to introduce Vampire Dipper and what my Vampires are like, they're pretty similar to most Vampires. Next chapter will have more plot related stuff in it.

He awoke the next morning to the heavenly smell of pancakes, and for a brief moment thought that the previous day’s events were simply one long nightmare until he caught sight of the scars which adorned his arms and legs. The aches were still present along with a hunger he couldn’t explain, more that he feared to think of an explanation. He carefully made his way to the kitchen, seeking painkillers and the source of the heavenly smell, he found Bill and Stan sat at the kitchen table while Mabel made pancakes, she always managed to make the most delicious pancakes. 

“Morning Dip, how are you feeling?” Mabel chirped

“Okay I guess” Dipper mumbled as he searched the cupboards and grabbed some painkillers along with a glass of water and sat at the table, Stan peered at him from over his newspaper, 

“Nice to know you don’t burst into flames in the sunlight,” He commented, whether the concern was actually there or it was meant as a joke was unknown to Dipper, 

“Told you he wouldn’t” Bill smirked, 

“There was a chance I would and you decided to risk it?” Dipper asked offended and shocked,

“Bill assured us that you wouldn’t Bro,” Mabel said placing pancakes onto everyone’s plates before sitting down to her own,

“And you just trusted him, just like that?” Dipper questioned anger rising 

“Well we didn’t really have much of a choice, the journals have practically no information about vampires and Bill knows more than any of us,” Mabel said, this just made Dipper’s anger grow even more, “bro bro you okay?” Mabel asked looking at Dipper with deep concern in her eyes, Dipper let out an inhuman growl, that he didn’t know he had in him, and stood up hitting his fist on the table, 

“No I’m not okay Sis we have a fucking demon sat at our table eating pancakes, a demon who tried to kill us on multiple occasions!” Dipper all but yelled, he saw Mabel instinctively flinch and he straightened up a bit before storming out of the shack, slamming the door behind him.

Dipper continued walking his anger making his head swim and the hunger in his stomach becoming more and more painful, millions of thoughts buzzed in his head, how could they all trust Bill so much. Did something happen while he was unconscious? He didn’t understand how they could all just accept it. Dipper had somehow reached a clearing in the forest, one he didn’t recognise and he looked around frustrated, he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. He let out another angry growl and punched the tree closest to him, he took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down, he wasn’t entirely sure why but anger burned within him, clouding his mind. 

After a while of deep breaths Dipper had finally managed to calm down, after he did he realised how stupid he had been, of course they had no choice but to believe Bill, Mabel even said that Bill couldn’t physically hurt any of them, so there was nothing really to worry about, except for Bills future plans of possible world domination, though he pushed those thoughts aside deciding that while he couldn’t hurt anyone he wouldn’t be able to pursue any of those plans. He felt rather embarrassed at his outburst and also guilty for worrying everyone, the memory of Mabel flinching away from him was burned in his mind and he felt his stomach twist with guilt. Had he really scared her, surely she knew that he could never hurt his own sister. 

Dipper was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice anyone approaching the clearing until he the cleared their throat,

“Geez kid what did the tree ever do to you?” A familiar voice mocked from behind him, he whirled around to face Bill who was leaning against the tree that Dipper, guessed, he had hit earlier. In his fit of rage he didn’t really pay much attention to what he was doing but now that he had a, slightly, clearer mind he finally managed to process what he did. The tree had taken substantial damage, more damage than any human could give with just one single hit. Dipper stared at it in complete shock, he figured that this must be a part of his newfound vampirism, there wasn’t really any other explanation for it, a dark curiosity arose as he wondered what damage he would have done to a person and he was suddenly thankful that he had left the shack fearing what he could have done if he had simply stayed. 

“What do you want Bill?” Dipper finally snapped just wanting to be left alone to his thoughts; he just wanted to get a grasp on everything that was happening but with Bill there and his increasingly more painful stomach pains he was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything. 

“My my Pine tree you sure get grouchy when you’re hungry.” Bill smirked, it took Dipper a moment to understand what exactly he meant by hungry,

“I’m fine, anyway I’m not going to hurt anybody,” Dipper knew that he would eventually have to drink someone else’s blood but he wanted to hold it off for as long as possible, not only did the thought disgust him it also meant that the person would have to go through the same amount of pain as he did and he never wanted to put anyone through that, his own wounds still ached. 

“If you don’t drink soon you’re going to starve, you can’t sustain yourself on human food,” Bill sighed getting increasingly frustrated with Dippers resilience, he needed Dipper fit and healthy for his plan to go smoothly,

“I won’t hurt anyone, there’s got to be another way,” Dipper said firmly, Bill rolled his eyes, 

“Fine then, have it your way kid but you’ll regret it,” Bill muttered before beginning to leave, Dipper stood there for a moment before remembering that he was lost, he hurriedly caught up to Bill, and followed a few paces behind. 

Dipper entered the now empty kitchen, after a very awkward walk back to the shack, he had gone further into the forest than he had expected. He grabbed some Pit Soda before making his way to find Mabel, he needed to apologise to her. He found her in her room, she was sat on her bed knitting something, Dipper stood in the doorway and cleared his throat to get her attention, Mabel looked up seemingly relieved to see him, 

“Hey Mabel um look I’m sorry about earlier, I know that we have no choice but to trust Bill but I’m still not okay with it, I couldn’t live with myself if he hurt you,” Dipper sighed and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed, he figured it was best to talk to Mabel first since he had scared her earlier,

“Bro bro I told you Bill can’t physically hurt us,” Mabel said placing her knitting down and getting up, 

“I know but I still worry,” Dipper mumbled biting his lip, Mabel hesitated before giving Dipper a reassuring smile, 

“Dip, it’s alright, you’ve been through a lot recently you have a right to be a bit emotional, but Bill hasn’t tried to hurt anyone since finding out he couldn’t, and look the shack is still upright, if he wanted to hurt us then he would have already Dipper,” Mabel spoke softly and Dipper felt himself cheer up slightly,

“Awkward sibling hug?” Dipper gave Mabel a small smile, still feeling guilty about earlier but too tired and hungry to pester Mabel further. All he wanted to do was sleep again, even though it was the middle of the day he still felt tired, he figured that it was due to everything his body had been through, it would probably take a few days to recover,

“Awkward sibling hug” Mabel smiled hugging her brother, he could have sworn she held on tighter than usual. 

Dipper was going to head to his room when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he took a few deep breaths and the pain subsided slightly, he thought about getting a sandwich but he knew it wouldn’t make much difference he decided instead to sleep it off, scowling as he made his way to his room. Once Dipper entered his room he practically fell on top of his bed, he hadn’t realised that he was so tired and he soon drifted off into a deep sleep. 

Dipper was awoken from his dreamless sleep by someone calling his name, his eyes fluttered open and his skin tingled from the bright sunbeams which filled the room, Dipper looked round the room, still half asleep, his eyes landed on Bill who was stood next to his bed and looking down on him,

“Hey pine tree wake up,” Bill was grinning as he looked at Dipper, once Dipper realised it was Bill he shot up, 

“What are you doing?” He asked annoyance clear in his voice,

“Mabel told me to wake you up for breakfast,” Bill said taking a step away from Dipper’s bed now that Dipper was sat up. 

“Why couldn’t she do it herself,” Dipper muttered bitterly, not liking being in such a vulnerable position in front of the demon, despite having spent over a week unconscious in the same room as him, though he didn’t like to think of that. 

“She was busy talking to someone,” Bill said and Dipper slowly got out of bed wondering what was going on, he made his way to his cupboard figuring it was best to change now, he dragged some clothes out but before he got dressed, he turned to Bill who was watching him intently,

“Can you like go away or something while I get dressed you’re creeping me out,” Dipper said bitterly,

“Aw are you shy Pine Tree, don’t worry you haven’t got anything I haven’t seen before,” Bill smirked earning a glare from Dipper. 

“Ugh whatever,” Dipper practically growled when Bill stayed where he was, he decided instead to go and change in the bathroom, not wanting to argue anymore and not wanting to see Bill anymore. Dipper entered the bathroom and made sure to lock the door, he took his shirt off and was about to put a fresh on when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, if he was being honest with himself he did look like a vampire, and not the hot kind. His eyes had dark bags under them, this was highlighted by his now unusually pale skin, his eyes had kept their doe brown colour for the most part but Dipper could’ve sworn that the whites of his eyes were now tinted yellow, he also noted the very large scar on his shoulder bringing a hand up to trace it he recalled what the vampire had said, “just one last step,” what could that mean, he was a vampire but what was the final step, was he not fully turned? Did this mean that he was still partly human, millions of questions buzzed in his head and he had no idea who to ask, he wondered if he should ask Bill, he didn’t like the idea but he didn’t know who else to ask so far Bill seemed to know quite a lot about vampires. He slowly got dressed cringing at the amount of scars that covered his skin, he was lucky that his clothes covered most of them but he still regretted picking out shorts as he noticed two large scars on either leg. Taking a deep breath to subside his ever growing chest pains, he stepped out of the bathroom and made his way downstairs, he was shocked to find Wendy sat at the kitchen table munching on some pancakes and talking to Mabel, 

“Morning Dipper, how you been?” Wendy smiled and Dipper cried out in pain and dropped to the floor as the pain in his stomach consumed him.


	4. Meeting your ex crush is always messy,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope you're enjoying this so far, this chapter is a little shorter than the others but it kinda just came to a natural pause so why fight it, anyway hope this chapter meets your expectations.

“Oh my god Dipper are you alright?” Wendy said running over to Dipper’s side along with Mabel who immediately dropped to the floor beside him, 

“Bro what’s happening?” Mabel asked her voice filled with worry. Dipper was unable to reply, he simply held onto his stomach unable to suppress the pain anymore. 

“I…d..don’t” Was all Dipper managed to gasp out as he tried and failed to stand,

“What should we do?” Mabel looked to Wendy panic evident in both her voice and her expression,

“Uh we should call an ambulance it seems serious,” Wendy was also in panic mode as she reached for her phone, she was about to dial with shaky hands until Dipper’s hand grabbed her wrist effectively stopping her movements,

“Don’t,” Dipper managed through gritted teeth he looked into her eyes hoping to convince her not to without using too many words, he didn’t know how his body had changed or how doctors would react to the change. Wendy gasped her body shaking and her phone slipping out of her hands,

“D…Dipper what happened to your eyes,” Wendy pulled her arm out of Dipper’s grasp and backed away from Dipper, her eyes shone with fear,

“W…wha?” Dipper managed before he blacked out.

Dipper’s eyes shut for a moment and when they opened they had a newfound wildness in them. Mabel noticed this first, his eyes had changed colour again, just like at breakfast, when he grabbed Wendy but now he seemed like a whole different person, slowly Dipper got up an wild look in his eye matching the wild grin which spread across his face. 

“D...Dipper?” Mabel stuttered noticing how his now red iris’s seemed to glow against the now black which had replaced the white’s of his eyes. Dipper stood before Mabel simply grinning wider and tilting his head slightly to look at her, Mabel gasped Dipper looked like pure evil, nothing like her brother at all. Fear took over her body, she couldn’t help but shake as she slowly backed away, upon seeing this his grin seemed to fall slightly, though why Mabel had no idea, and he turned to Wendy silently approaching her as she backed away further and further fear building up.

“M…Mabel what’s going on,” Wendy shouted desperately as she hit the back of a counter leaving no more room to run away. Mabel was paralysed by her fear as she watched Dipper lean down effectively trapping Wendy the grin turned into a smirk as he looked Wendy in the eye, Wendy found herself unable to move or even struggle as Dipper leaned in and when his bit down she couldn’t even cry out despite that tears formed in her eyes as she helplessly tried to move her arms. 

Dipper relished in the sweet coppery taste that filled his mouth, swallowing he felt the previous pain ebb away, he had no idea what was happening, the world around him was black and he couldn’t hear a thing the only thing that he was consciously aware of was the sweet taste that filled his mouth and the pleasure that came along with it.

“…pper!” He heard a voice cry in the distance, it held a familiarity that he couldn’t quite place,

“Dipper stop!” Mabel cried out again, Dipper’s head snapped towards her and she let out a sob as tears fell down her cheeks, the Dipper that stood before was not her brother, it had black eyes with blood red iris’s and blood trickled down from his mouth where two pointed fangs stuck out. She feared this creature and when it took a step towards her she scrambled away whimpering.

Dipper suddenly became very aware of his surroundings, he stopped and blinked, once twice three times and Dipper’s eyes returned to their normal brown colour. 

“Mabel what’s wrong?” Dipper cried, instant concern upon seeing his sister crying in fear, he took a step towards her and she flinched, he froze, wondering what was going on, he turned to see Wendy who was holding her bleeding shoulder. Dipper looked between the two the last thing he remembered was Wendy trying to call an ambulance, now he was stood between Wendy who was bleeding and Mabel who was crying, a strange coppery taste filled his mouth and his stomach pains were bearable again. 

“What the fuck is going on, somebody call an ambulance” Wendy hissed in pain still holding onto her wounded arm,

“Oh my god Wendy what happened, are you okay?” Dipper quickly got his phone out of his pocket dialling 911,

“Are you crazy you did this!” Wendy yelled, tears welling up in her eyes, the phone nearly slipped from his grasp when he heard those words, something clicking in his head, the sweet coppery taste, could it have been?

“Hello? Hello, do you need help, Hello?” The voice on the other side snapped him into reality and Dipper quickly told them that they needed help and their address, when he hung up he stared at Wendy with wide eyes, Mabel had grabbed some towels and was helping Wendy stop the bleeding. Dipper took a step forward but both girls flinched back, he felt his eyes prick with tears and he stumbled back into Soos standing in the doorway,

“Woah dude’s what happened?” Soos instantly ran to help Wendy,

“Ask him!” Wendy breathed as Mabel shushed her, the sound of sirens blurred in the background and Dipper looked around in confusion and fear. He had realised what must have happened but he didn’t want to admit it. Instead he ran up to his room locking the door behind him. He hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone and now he had hurt Wendy, she would never forgive him for this he wouldn’t blame her obviously but it still hurt him. He hid his head in his arms and was on the brink of sobbing, what if they told the police, they wouldn’t do that would they? A list of anxiety’s a million miles long formed in Dipper’s mind and he felt his chest constrict finding it increasingly more difficult to breath. Trying, and failing, to calm himself down he took deep breaths but once he heard footsteps approaching his room he felt his heart skip a beat and his deep breaths turned into shallow pants. Finally the door opened, though Dipper didn’t know how since he was sure he had locked the door behind him, to reveal Bill and Dipper felt himself calm down a little, who he had expected to come through that door was not Bill but Dipper found himself feeling slightly relieved to see him. Bill was the only one that could make sense of things. 

“Yeesh kid that was brutal,” Bill smirked leaning against the door frame and Dipper couldn’t quite gather the energy to even glare at him, 

“What do you want Bill?” Dipper spat, though the effect was lessened by the undertone of defeat and fear that was evident in his voice. Dipper felt another pain in his stomach and he curled up even tighter trying his hardest not to burst out into tears in front of Bill, his pride wouldn’t allow that. He heard a sigh and movement; Dipper looked up to see Bill stood above him, a smirk on his face as Bill looked down on Dipper,

“Want to make a deal?” Bill’s smirk was unwavering,

“No!” Dipper instantly replied,

“But you haven’t even heard what I have to say.” Bill pouted slightly, the sight would have been amusing to Dipper had he not just tried to eat his ex-crush, 

“I don’t care, I’m not going to make another deal with you,” Dipper crossed his arms over his chest, 

“What if I say I’ll get you human blood without hurting anyone?” Bill’s smirk returned, Dipper was about to refuse again but he thought about Wendy, how long would it take for him to hurt someone else, he had no control over himself and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from hurting Mabel, he shuddered at the thought, he couldn’t let himself do that he would never be able to forgive himself, 

“What would you want in return?” Dipper asked,

“Oh just one simple favour is all,” Bill replied with mock innocence,

“What type of favour?” Dipper questioned, shakily rising from his spot on the floor so he was level with Bill,

“I just need you to meet someone, that’s it just meet them, talk and then I’ll give you some blood nobody has to get hurt.” Bill held out his hand and Dipper hesitated, just meeting someone couldn’t be so bad, but what if it was a trick, Dipper didn’t know what to do and he felt his stomach pains growing stronger and he felt it harder to fully concentrate on anything. 

Bill had kept his other promises, Dipper thought, he hadn’t hurt anyone, more like he couldn’t and he had saved Mabel and him from death. 

“All I have to do is talk to them, that’s all?” Dipper asked suspiciously, he couldn’t see any loop holes in the deal but Bill was still crafty, “Who?” Dipper narrowed his eyes figuring out how this could backfire on him, 

“Now telling you that would take all the fun out of it,” Bill grinned flexing his fingers, still waiting for Dipper to agree, Dipper looked at the hand for one long moment struggling to find anything that could potentially harm him within the deal, 

“Okay, but no one is going to be hurt as a consequence of this right?” Dipper asked as he took Bill’s hand, slightly surprised by its warmth, it felt like a real, human hand. 

“Not unless you choose to hurt someone,” Bill smirked as they shook, blue flames engulfing most of Dipper’s arm, he could’ve sworn that they did not feel as strong as before.


	5. Meeting old friends,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, genuine thanks for the comments, really they motivate me to keep going, the next chapter should be up by tomorrow so enjoy this one, thanks again so much :)

“So when and where am I meeting this person?” Dipper asked quickly letting go of Bill’s hand, not liking how human it felt.  
“Hmm, in the abandoned factory let’s say in about half an hour,” Bill grinned, 

“What, is that even enough time to prepare!” Dipper exclaimed pacing it was a good twenty minute walk to get to the factory, he didn't feel right just up and leaving so soon, he wanted to be there when Mabel came back, he needed to know whether Wendy was okay, the possibility of him having turned her crossed his mind but was soon put down, when he had been turned he had drunk the other vampire’s blood, and there were other stages he was sure he was forgetting, his memory of the day was fuzzy, he even found it difficult to recall the girls face, even though it had only been a few days it felt like it was months ago.

“It’s plenty time Pine tree, all you have to do is talk to someone for me,” Bill stood there, eyes following Dipper as he continued to pace, 

“Why do you even want me to do this, if it’s just talking you can do that fine on your own, I thought you didn't know when to shut up,” Dipper glared halting his pacing, Bill glared back,

“And here I thought I was holding back,” Bill said dryly, Dipper wondered if he had actually offended the demon, quickly pushing the thought away. He decided to get changed, he had gotten some blood on his clothes making him feel even more disgusted with himself for what he did, he pulled some new clothes out of his wardrobe but before he could get changed he turned to Bill, 

“Get out while I change,” Dipper glared at Bill who stayed put crossing his arms in resilience, Dipper rolled his eyes, “Fine,” Dipper mumbled, Bill was blocking the door, whether on purpose or not Dipper wasn't sure but nonetheless he decided to just change his shirt, turning his back to Bill he pulled his shirt off and was about to put a fresh one on when he felt a warm hand lightly touch his shoulder, he jumped back instinctively and whirled around to face Bill, hugging the clean shirt to his body,

“What the hell?” Dipper hissed and Bill smirked,

“My pine tree you are jumpy today I was simply admiring your new scar,” Bill backed away from Dipper slightly, 

“You could have done that from afar, it’s big enough,” Dipper spat glaring at Bill, 

“I think it suits you pine tree, makes you look like less of a wimp,” Bill grinned, Dipper didn't know whether Bill was trying to comfort him but he did find himself feeling slightly better about all of his scars, slightly. Dipper sent Bill another glare before quickly putting on his shirt, thankful that he had only decided to change his shirt. He gathered a torch, the third journal, some spare batteries, a pocket knife, ignoring the look Bill gave him when he did so, and a bottle of water and put them in his backpack, making sure he had his phone on him he left with Bill he made his way to the old Gleeful factory, it had been abandoned for a long time and he was concerned as to why he was meeting this person there, he made sure to text Mabel where he was, missing out what he was doing, so if it did turn out to be a trap someone knew where he was. As they walked further Dipper had almost convinced himself it was a trap and he was cursing himself for his idiocy. It had been a moment of weakness when he had accepted the deal and he regretted it more and more. Just as they were about to approach the clearing in which the factor lay Bill stopped,

“This is as far as I go Pine tree good luck, oh and it would be best in both our interests if you didn't mention me,” Bill said disappearing into the forest again before Dipper could protest,

“What!” Dipper exclaimed to thin air he glared at the now empty spot where Bill had been, his curiosity grew as he wondered what Bill had meant, did this mean that Bill hadn't planned this, Dippers anxiety of this being a trap lessened slightly, replaced with the notion that he had no idea who he was going to encounter nor what they wanted, and the loss of backup from Bill, though he didn't know whether Bill would have been backup for him. The question of why Bill had gone to the trouble of making a deal with him just for him to meet some stranger, buzzed in Dipper’s head as he took a few deep breaths to release some of the anxiety, it did little to help. He waited outside for a moment trying to calm himself to some extent, before pushing the doors open. It was eerie in the factory as he made his way further inside, jumping when the door closed almost fully behind him. Little sunlight made it through the blocked windows, which Dipper was simultaneously glad for and nervous about, since it only allowed pale rays of sun filter through it would prevent it from irritating his skin further, he had noticed that the longer he spent in the sun the more irritating it got, on the other hand it also left the factory dark and difficult to see in, however Dipper found his eyes adjusting to the light rather quickly and he could see almost perfectly fine after a minute in the very dim light. The Factory was also silent, Dipper strained his ears to hear any sound to signal someone else’s presence, when none came he was about to leave figuring that Bill was probably playing a trick on him but just as he had reached the door he heard footsteps approaching, 

“My Dipper pines it’s been a long time,” an all too familiar voice echoed in the empty factory, he whirled around to face Gideon, standing a few paces behind him,

“Gideon, what are you doing here?” Dipper snapped, backing away to create as much distance between him and Gideon as possible, 

“We wasn't expecting you here so soon,” Gideon said ignoring Dipper’s previous question he felt a flicker of anger at being ignored by his previous worst enemy, 

“Gideon, what are you doing here?” Dipper asked again, anger evident in his voice, 

“Well I was waiting for you silly,” Gideon gave Dipper a sickly sweet smile,

“Me, why?” Dipper asked studying Gideon’s face, it looked genuine, the years had changed it very little so he was still easy to recognise even if he hadn't seen him in over five years, 

“Why, I want to know what happened to our poor girl,” Gideon’s voice took a darker tone as he glared at Dipper, not expecting him to see it in this light. Dipper, however, did and returned the glare.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Dipper said seriously, wondering who he meant, Mabel’s name flashed in his mind but he doubted that, that was who he meant,

“Oh you've met her, pale face dark hair very pretty, I believe she came into your shop not a few days ago,” Gideon’s voice held its sweetness until the end of his sentence, a brief memory of the vampire flashed in Dipper’s mind,

“You mean the vampire?” Dipper spat sourly, he didn't know how Gideon knew that in so much detail, how was he involved in all this, 

“Why yes I do, she went missing before she could complete her job,” Gideon’s sweetness returned though it still had a dangerous undertone.

“Her job?” Dipper asked narrowing his eyes, he had a feeling that him being turned into a vampire was no accident, he wondered how Gideon was involved in all this though, none of it made very much sense, 

“Why yes she was supposed to turn you into a vampire and bring you back to us, when she didn't return we go worried,” Gideon’s voice had lost all its sweetness as he glared at Dipper, finding it difficult to make out any of Dippers features. He wanted to see Dippers reaction but he could barely make out where his eyes where, he did notice that Dipper must have gotten taller with age,

“She was?” Dipper asked dumbfounded, did Gideon not know that he was a vampire, he wasn't about to give that information away any time soon but he wondered how Gideon knew so much, something else clicked in his head as he fully processed his sentence, “Wait us, there are more of you?” Dipper asked panic leaking into his voice, as he looked around nervously ready to run,

“Not today, they decided to let me handle this,” Gideon smirked sensing Dippers nervousness, Dipper remained silent for one long moment, still processing what he had just been told, Gideon was apparently a part of some secret group who had conspired to turn him into a vampire but it made no sense, two coherent questions formed in his head among all of the others that buzzed in his mind. 

“Why did you do this, what is the point in trying to turn me into a vampire?” Dipper asked thankful that he sounded calmer than he felt,

“Why to destroy Bill of course,” Gideon smiled sweetly, unaware of Dipper’s ability to see him clearly in the dull light. Dipper’s eyes widened as he realised why Bill must have wanted him to come here, he must have known that Gideon was behind this, did Bill also know why or was that what he had needed Dipper for?

“How and why me?” Dipper blurted out his thoughts racing as they tried to piece all of the new information together, 

“Well because you are one of the only people who managed to get the closest to destroying him of course plus you really are gullible,” Gideon smirked, earning a glare from Dipper, though this was unseen by Gideon, 

“You still haven’t told me how you expect me to do this, and why I need to be a vampire for your plan to work,” Dipper spat, he didn't trust Gideon or anyone that worked with him, 

“Well Dipper Pines maybe you didn't know but Vampires are far more superior to humans, if you were a vampire you would become more than a match for Bill, it’s very difficult to kill a vampire you know, and for some reason Bill seems to like and trust you more than me it would be perfect if you would join us and become a vampire, I believe we can defeat Bill once and for all.” Gideon’s face held a smirk and Dipper wondered what Gideon was hiding from him, he had answered a few questions but had created many more. He doubted he was a match for Bill, vampire or not, Bill had shown power that Dipper could never achieve even as a vampire, so why did Gideon think that Dipper would be able to fight Bill, was Gideon playing on his thoughts about Dipper being gullible, Dipper wondered what else Gideon had planned. Dipper didn't like the way this was going; he couldn't trust Gideon no matter what his intentions might be. 

“Now I have a question, what happened to the vampire hm? We saw you go on a ‘date’ with her but that’s it, what happened to her?” Gideon asked, his voice almost a desperate plea at the end, 

“I don’t know,” Dipper said, it was the truth but he had an idea of what happened to her, he suddenly realised something, “Wait have you been watching me,” Dipper asked slightly horrified at the thought, if they had then they must already know about Bill. But if they did then Gideon wouldn't be here, maybe they couldn't recognise him in his human form, Dipper realised that Bill must be hiding a lot more from him than he first thought,

“We have eyes everywhere Dipper Pines,” Gideon smirked, Dipper rolled his eyes, they obviously weren't keeping as good an eye on him that they thought. A thought struck Dipper and he decided to test how truthful Gideon was really being,

“Would it hurt, you know being turned into a vampire?” Dipper asked studying Gideon’s face carefully, his eyes seemed to light up and a dark look spread across his face, 

“Not one bit,” Gideon’s voice sounded genuine but his face betrayed him. Dipper decided he needed to clear his head and think about everything. Gideon was definitely hiding something else but Dipper couldn't think about what that was, “Does this mean you accept?” Gideon’s face twisted into a smirk and Dipper instinctively took another step back as a hand flew out near him, 

“I have to think about all this first,” Dipper was once again thankful that his voice sounded calmer than he felt,

“Fine, you have three days Dipper Pines, you can find me here in exactly three days from now I hope to see you here.” Gideon said his hand falling back to his side again and he made his way out of the factory, leaving the door wide open behind him allowing rays of sun to fill the room making Dipper’s skin tingle unpleasantly. Dipper stood there silently for a minute taking deep breaths, he needed to clear his head and make sense of things, and as much as he hated it he needed to take Bill up on his end of the deal.


	6. Deals a deal,

-  
Bill saw Gideon leave the factory without Dipper, he took this as a good sign, the boy had obviously decided not to take Gideon up on his deal, he was more loyal than he expected, that or he trusted Gideon less than him. Bill decided the latter was more likely and was flattered to think so, he watched Gideon talk on the phone to someone but could only catch the last half of the conversation, 

“Yes, no, I assure you if…when the Pines boy joins us we can definitely destroy Bill… I am sure… I think he’s the only one who can do it… yes I understand just give me some time, okay… bye.” Gideon hung up the phone and paused, Bill watched him curiously as he began mumbling under his breath while he walked away. Bill doubted the kid could destroy him but the confidence in his voice brought him on edge slightly the boy definitely had some big plans, Bill had an idea of who he had been talking to but he was still unsure of the connection. He waited for Dipper to leave the factory, it took the kid a long time to leave. Bill wondered what they had been talking about in there, he hadn’t wanted to risk revealing himself so soon, he had to stay mostly out of site, even though they wouldn’t recognise him in his human form he still couldn’t risk it. Bill walked up to Dipper who seemed lost in thought, 

“Seems you two had a nice chat,” Bill smirked effectively startling Dipper out of his daydream, 

“You knew Gideon was behind all this and you didn’t think to mention it sooner?” Dipper was obviously annoyed as he glared at Bill,

“You never asked, plus you haven’t exactly been talking to me very much now have you pine tree,” Bill folded his arms, giving Dipper a mock pout, if he could get Dipper to trust him then his plan would go much smoother,

“Well I’m asking now, who else is involved?” Dipper asked his voice full of accusation and suspicion 

“I don’t know Pine Tree why do you think I asked you to do this if I already knew everything?” Bill looked to Dipper lazily, Dipper stayed quiet for a moment seemingly lost in thought again,

“You still have to keep up your end of the deal,” Dipper said shakily after a long pause,

“Fine but let’s do this back at the shack, the trees have ears,” Bill turned his back on Dipper making his way back towards the shack, Dipper followed a few paces behind,

“Paranoid,” Dipper mumbled under his breath earning a glare from Bill. Dipper recalled his previous conversation with Gideon, he had said he had eye’s everywhere but he also believed that Gideon had mainly said that to try and make Dipper nervous, Gideon still didn’t know that Dipper was a vampire or that he had made a deal with Bill. Dipper’s thoughts briefly went to wondering what Gideon had meant when he said that Bill trusted and liked him, he looked at Bill. Was it true that Bill liked him, the thought was ridiculous all Bill had ever done was try to make his life hell, but the thought still made Dipper smile slightly, though he wasn’t sure why. They walked the whole way back in silence, and Dipper was grateful that the others were still out, though he was concerned about Wendy he didn’t want anyone else to see him drink blood, the very thought of it disgusted him, 

“You still need to uphold your end of the deal,” Dipper repeated while trying to sound firm as he collapsed into the kitchen chair but it came out slightly more disgusted than he intended. He didn’t like it but his stomach pains were getting worse again and he didn’t want to risk hurting anyone again. Bill didn’t respond apart from grabbing a mug from one of the cupboards and a knife from the draw, Dipper didn’t know where he had expected the blood to come from but he hadn’t thought that Bill would give up any of his own blood, Dipper was too shocked to react even as Bill sliced his hand and held it over the mug. “wait is your blood even human?” Dipper blurted before he could stop himself, 

“When I’m in this form it is.” Bill mumbled, sounding a little offended. Dipper fell silent after that; all this was so surreal to him. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach just as Bill placed the full mug in front of him, Dipper looked at the deep red liquid with disgust painted on his face, though it couldn’t hide the obvious hunger in his eyes. Slowly lifting the mug to his lips Dipper took a small sip, expecting a disgusting taste he was met with a sweet coppery taste, much like Wendy’s blood and although he found it odd he couldn’t deny that he liked the taste. Bill grabbed the first aid kit and wrapped his hand in a bandage, 

“So, what did Gideon want?” Bill asked casually as he sat down opposite Dipper, Dipper regarded him suspiciously not really wanting to answer but still wanted a distraction from what he was doing. He considered what Gideon had said he didn’t see the harm in telling Bill about the deal, he wouldn’t take him up on it anyway, his stomach pains were slowly starting to ebb away and he felt his mind clear allowing him to think properly again, he drank about half the mug to give himself time to figure out what he wanted to say, 

“He wanted me to join him in a plan to destroy you,” Dipper took another sip from his mug and watched Bill’s reaction, Bill seemed unfazed by this and Dipper felt annoyance tug at him, 

“Kid tell me something I don’t know, people have been trying to destroy me for centuries,” Bill grinned proudly, Dipper rolled his eyes doubting that, that was something to be proud of. 

“He was also working with the Vampire that turned me, apparently he doesn’t know that I am a vampire now.” Dipper said looking dramatically into the almost empty mug. 

“Hm… So he wants to turn you into a vampire and then team up to destroy me, what did you say to that?” Bill leaned his elbows on the table, 

“I asked why me,” Dipper said finishing off the rest of the mug and placing it onto the table, Bill raised his eyebrows in question urging Dipper to go on, “And he said that I have exactly three days to decide whether I want to join him.” Dipper added ignoring the unspoken question.

“Are you going to do it?” Bill asked expressionless, 

“What happens to me and Mabel if I do?” Dipper asked trying to keep his voice steady, 

“If you try to get rid of me and go back on our deal Mabel will die in the most painful way possible,” Bill said casually, Dipper’s eyes widened at the threat. “Don’t look at me like that kid, it’s part of the deal,” Bill shrugged off Dipper’s glare. Dipper stared into the empty mug, his stomach pains were gone and he found it much easier to think now that his head was clear.

Gideon had been hiding something from him, he got the feeling that him becoming a vampire was only a small part of the plan, but he didn’t know why Gideon had asked him, there were many other people who could have helped him, but after five years Gideon just appears and asks him to help destroy Bill, it made no sense, he had always thought that Gideon liked Bill, well at least didn’t want to kill him. Maybe Dipper was just convenient, he was sure there were many other people who would have been capable and more willing to defeat Bill. Dipper sure couldn’t do it with his current deal in place, not without hurting Mabel. 

Dipper also wondered who Gideon was working with, they had to have some connection with Bill if they did but that could be almost anyone, he seemed to know the vampire well but did that mean he was working with other vampires too. Dipper felt his head swim with questions and he decided that it would be a good idea if he talked to Mabel about everything, that is if she could forgive him, though Dipper wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t. 

About half an hour later Mabel returned alone and tired, she had spent a long time talking to police and doctors telling them a made up story about an animal attack. She had also had a long talk with Wendy about Dipper, Wendy seemed annoyed at first but she soon understood the situation, to which Mabel was thankful for, after all of that she was apprehensive about returning home. She didn’t know what state her brother would be in, her stomach felt tight as she felt anxiety build up. She hesitated at the door taking a deep breath before opening the door and entering the kitchen, she paused when she saw Dipper sat at the table staring into an empty mug. 

“Hey dip” Mabel said her hesitation evident in her voice, Dipper looked up at her and for a moment Mabel was worried that his eyes would still be red and black, relief flickered on her face when she saw that his eyes were their normal doe brown, he gave her a sheepish smile,

“Hey Mabel how’s Wendy doing?” Dipper asked cringing slightly, he had noticed her apprehension and his stomach twisted with guilt. 

“She’s fine, she just needed some stitches and an explanation,” Mabel replied, sitting down opposite Dipper, 

“Oh that’s good then,” Dipper sighed in relief glad that he didn’t cause any lethal damage, 

“Look…” Both twins started together, Mabel let out a small laugh at that and Dipper gave a small smile,

“You go first,” Mabel gave a small smile, 

“Mabel, I know it’s not enough but I’m so so so so so so sorry for what I did, I…I don’t know what happened, it’s like I didn’t have any control.” Dipper looked into his mug again, unable to look Mabel in the eye,

“Bro-bro it’s okay, I guess because you were starving yourself your instincts took over just promise me you won’t let it get to that point again, I…I was so scared.” Mabel said quietly and Dipper felt guilt consume him,

“Mabel I’m so sorry, I promise I won’t let that happen again,” Dipper felt his eyes sting from unshed tears, 

“You know if you still need some I…I C..Can…” Mabel began but Dipper cut her off,

“It’s okay Mabel, I’ve had some,” Dipper gave her a reassuring smile and Mabel sniffed, 

“Who’s?” Mabel asked wiping the tears from her eyes, 

“I made another deal with Bill,” Dipper sighed leaning his head on his hands, 

“What, what happened bro?” Mabel asked,

“I have a lot to talk to you about,” Dipper said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, next chapter should be up by Thursday or Friday, hope you enjoyed.


	7. Cooking and origins,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, for me it's still Friday so I'm not late updating :P anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will try and get the next one uploaded by Sunday. Anyway please comment and like.

Dipper told Mabel about his new deal with Bill and the conversation with Gideon, Mabel sat and listened intently. Once Dipper had finished talking Mabel remained quiet for a long moment deep in thought,

“But why is Gideon asking for you specifically it makes no sense,” Mabel finally said and Dipper shrugged,

“I don’t know, I think he has something much bigger planned and for some reason he needs me,” Dipper replied, 

“Maybe he knows about your deal with Bill,” Mabel said thoughtfully,

“I doubt that, he didn’t even know I was a vampire,” Dipper said,

“Maybe but we still have to be careful he might actually have eyes everywhere,” Mabel spoke quietly, and Dipper nodded in response. They both sat in silence for a while thinking about all the new information until Mabel’s stomach rumbled loudly, she gave Dipper a small smile, and he stood up,

“Okay I’ll cook us some dinner,” Dipper announced walking to the cupboards and grabbing some pasta, 

“Try not to burn the shack down,” Mabel mumbled still deep in thought, Dipper boiled up a pot of water in silence, and watched as the water slowly began to form bubbles. Bill walked into the kitchen, and looked at the two twins both deep in thought,

“You two seem like you’re having a good time,” He mocked as he slumped down into the chair opposite Mabel, 

“Where have you been?” Mabel questioned, ignoring Bill’s previous statement.

“Just doing some stuff,” Bill shrugged,

“What type of stuff?” Dipper asked suspiciously,

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Bill smirked, Dipper rolled his eyes and broke up some pasta into the pot,

“Do you want some Bill?” He asked before he could stop himself, he didn’t want to give the demon anything but then again Bill had helped him out. 

“Sure, I’d love to try some of Pine Tree’s cooking,” Bill grinned, and Dipper put a little extra into the pot for Bill and began cooking the sauce, ignoring Bill for the most part. 

“Mabel do we have any thyme?” Dipper asked looking in a cupboard,

“In the other cupboard… No the other oh I’ll get you it,” Mabel got up to help Dipper, 

“hey could you open this for me?” Dipper asked Mabel handing her a can of tomatoes while chopping up some fresh ones to go with it. Bill watched the two work together, they were perfectly synchronised with each other as they laughed and joked about random things a big contrast to how they were acting only a moment ago. Bill was fascinated by how well they seemed to work together, soon a hot plate of food was placed in front of him, it smelled delicious and Bill eagerly dug in enjoying the taste more than he had expected to.

“Not bad pine tree,” Bill remarked as he finished the last bite, Dipper grinned he had always loved to cook, it made him forget about his worries to an extent. He felt better than he had for the past week, he briefly thought that it might not be so bad living with Bill but he quickly pushed that thought away remembering just who Bill was. 

“Yeah this is the only thing Dipping sauce can make that’s edible,” Mabel nudged him playfully,

“Hey, I can cook!” Dipper defended though he was smiling slightly, as much as he loved cooking he still wasn’t a very good cook but he could make some good pasta if he was in the mood for it. 

“Last time you tried to cook something you set the microwave on fire,” Mabel laughed, 

“How was I supposed to know that foil will set on fire within five seconds,” Dipper mumbled crossing his arms over his chest with a slight pout, Mabel laughed at her brother’s childishness and even Bill felt a genuine smile tug at his lips. 

“How could you not know that Pine tree,” Bill chuckled earning an almost playful glare from Dipper. The three of them chatted for a while, Dipper momentarily forgetting his resentment towards the demon, and by the time Mabel was about to go to bed Dipper felt like himself again and he realised something,

“Hey Mabel, where’s Stan and Ford?” Dipper asked,

“Oh Stan said he had to get some new attractions for the shop, I don’t know where he’s going to go for them though, and Ford left the country to follow up a lead on a cure,” Mabel spoke pretty fast, 

“I thought there was no cure,” Dipper said glancing at Bill,

“There isn’t kid,” Bill shrugged, 

“Does Ford know that?” Dipper wondered aloud, 

“Well it’s not like I haven’t told him but he won’t listen, stubborn as ever I guess,” Bill said leaning back into his chair. 

“Mabel do you know where he went?” Dipper turned to Mabel who bit her lip, Dipper got the feeling Ford had convinced her not to tell anyone, he probably didn’t want to be stopped,

“Um… I think he said he was going to Italy,” Mabel mumbled, Dipper raised his eyebrows at her but stayed quiet sensing Mabel’s discomfort on the topic. Did Ford say something to her, Dipper couldn’t help but wonder what his sister was hiding from him. Mabel quickly made her way to her room, making sure to close the door behind her, she hated keeping secrets from her brother.

“Someone’s hiding something,” Bill whispered in Dipper’s ear making him jump up and punch Bill in the face, “Geez kid what did you do that for?” Bill pouted rubbing his cheek,

“Don’t sneak up on people Bill,” Dipper retorted,

“Not my fault if your new vampire senses aren’t working,” Bill mumbled, 

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked narrowing his eyes, he had noticed his eye sight had improved, he could see in the dark better but his hearing hadn’t changed nor had his other senses he had just thought that they were all myths made up by crappy writers. 

“Well usually a vampire’s sense of smell, eyesight, hearing and taste are all heightened, are you telling me you haven’t noticed, my Pine Tree and here I thought you were smart,” 

“Hey, they haven’t changed, the only thing that’s heightened is my eyesight,” Dipper pouted. Bill regarded Dipper carefully, it was odd that the kid didn’t have any heightened senses except for eyesight, all the other Vampires he had met were very strong and powerful. Bill wondered what this could mean. Dipper looked at Bill who had become silent looking like he was deep in thought, Dipper wondered if he should have heightened senses if Bill was concerned than that might mean there is a problem. Dipper decided to go to his room, he was hoping to research Vampires and their relations to demons he wanted to know as much as possible about them, and he hoped he would be able to figure out the reason Gideon had asked him to help. 

Dipper pulled out his laptop out from under his bed and typed ‘Vampires’ into the search engine, it mainly came up with various fake sites, he even found a site which told people how to turn themselves into vampires, but upon further inspection he found than it was a load of bull, mainly it included sitting in the dark reading out some made up spell. Dipper also wondered what type of crazy person would actually want to turn themselves into a vampire, it was incredibly painful and confusing. 

Dipper also found various sites discussing whether vampires were real or not, he opened one of the sites and found a massive rant about how unrealistic the concept of a vampire is and how it’s scientifically impossible, as wrong as it was it did help to reveal a little about the origin of vampires. Further into his research he discovered a site describing the origin of Vampires in great detail. 

'Only a vampire can create another vampire, so logic tells us that the history of vampires begins with a single vampire who created the others. Much like the chicken-and-the-egg argument, we had little insight into how the first vampire came about until recently. Logically, if there was no vampire to make the first vampire, how was the first vampire made?

The answer lies in the Scriptures of Delphi, specifically in the collection of writings known as "The Vampire Bible".

The first vampire started out as not a vampire at all, but as a human man named Ambrogio. He was an Italian-born adventurer who fate brought to Delphi, in Greece…'

Dipper read on a little and found various links to different sites, he wasn’t sure how accurate this site was but he found the information useful, he now knew a little more about the possible origin of Vampires and their supposed ability’s and weaknesses, though there wasn’t much about killing them. Dipper read over a passage talking about silver apparently burning the skin and wondered if that applied to him.

He wanted to test it out but didn’t know if they owned anything made of pure silver. Deciding it could wait since it was late at night, Dipper looked up different abilities Vampires should have. By the time it was five am the sun was slowly starting to rise and Dipper’s enthusiasm was beginning to fall, he hadn’t found much useful information, mainly wrong conspiracies and a few gruesome tales about horrifying and wild creatures that resided within a vampire which only emerged when they gave in to their instincts, the thought made Dipper shudder and he was glad that he didn’t turn into one. 

A yawn escaped his lips and Dipper decided to get some sleep, he looked over to Bill’s bed to see the demon sleeping peacefully, Dipper thought it was strange, he had been awake the whole time but hadn’t noticed the demon come in. He was still hesitant to sleep in the same room as the demon but he decided that he really needed some sleep, Bill hadn’t hurt him so far even though he had plenty of chances, he figured that, at least for now, the demon needed him alive. The thought both comforted Dipper and put him on edge, he still wondered what the demon had planned. The thought stayed with him while he slept. 

By the time Dipper woke up it was eleven am, he used to be an earlier riser but he had noticed now he was sleeping more during the day. It made some sense, vampires were supposed to be nocturnal. Sitting up and stretching he noticed the bed next to him was empty, flopping back down on his bed he thought about what Bill had said the night before, he strained his ears trying to hear something from downstairs but heard nothing, he tried closing his eyes and concentrating on the things around him but to no avail. Sighing he decided to give up, he flung the covers off himself and made his way to the bathroom to shower. 

When he finally made his way downstairs it was around lunch time. Stan was stood making some Dinner for them all and Mabel was sat in the living room knitting what seemed to be a yellow jumper, eyeing it curiously Dipper sat on the skull beside her, an old horror movie was playing in the background but Mabel didn’t seem to be paying it much attention. 

“What you doing?” Dipper asked as he changed the channel to something better,

“Hey I was watching that,” Mabel complained and Dipper rolled his eyes changing the channel back, knowing that he would not be able to win this argument. “I’m kitting Bill a sweater, he has to wear all your old clothes so I thought I’d give him something of his own.

“Why?” Dipper questioned, he didn’t really think the demon deserved it, nor did he see why Mabel was being so nice to him. 

“He’s been with us for nearly two weeks now dip dop, I think you should start trusting him a little more, if he wanted to hurt us he would have tried it already.” Mabel sighed, Dipper felt his anger rise at being scolded by his sister but reasoned with himself that she was right. 

“I know Mabel I’m sorry, I’m just kinda stressed out by all this, I mean Bill has tried to ruin our lives on multiple occasions.” Dipper sighed deeply, leaning against the wall, 

“I think he only did that because he needed Gideon for some reason, I don’t think it was too personal, now I think he’s being hunted and he needs our help.” Mabel said thoughtfully, Dipper was surprised that his sister had picked up all of that, she had always been more sensitive towards others feelings. Dipper mulled this over in his head, it made sense to him. Maybe Bill wasn’t so bad after all, while he couldn’t hurt anyone he was basically harmless, he guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Dipper's experience of cooking is directly linked to mine, don't try that at home. Anyway the short section about Vampires was taken from a real site and not written by me, here's the URL of the site if you wanna read it all, it's pretty interesting, http://www.gods-and-monsters.com/history-of-vampires.html 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and please leave me a comment to tell me what you think so far, constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading.


	8. sometimes something that seems meaningless can be more important than you thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm sorry this one took so long to upload, I had writers block then laptop troubles and ugh yeah so sorry it's late please forgive me. this chapter turned out better than I thought so that's a plus, anyway I'll try to get the next one up either tomorrow or Friday. Please comment and tell me what you think.

Stan called them all for Dinner and Mabel, Bill and Dipper sat at the table while Stan served up dinner, Dipper noticed that Ford was still missing, so he had obliviously gone far away. Dipper couldn’t help but wonder why Mabel was acting so suspicious before, he decided to ask Stan to see if he would get the same reaction, 

“Hey grunkle Stan?” Dipper started and received a grunt in acknowledgement, “Where’s Ford?” Dipper glanced at Mabel who’s eyes widened as she tried to subtly grab Stan’s attention, however she didn’t manage it before Stan decided to answer, 

“I don’t know kid he just left yesterday saying he had some things to do,” Stan shrugged, sitting down for his own dinner. Dipper pushed his food around thoughtfully, he felt angry that Mabel was hiding something and he carefully studied Stan’s face, if he was hiding something he was doing a good job of it. He let out his anger in a sigh and stuffed some food in his mouth, just for something to do. Stan, Mabel and Bill all talked about various things, Dipper was surprised by how well they got along, his distrust for Bill made it hard for him to really talk to the demon, but he had noticed that the demon was easier to be around, what Mabel had said made some sense to him as well.

After dinner Mabel went back to knitting and Dipper joined her in the living room to watch some TV, he settled on an old horror film, it was supposed to be a gory film, but with all the things he had seen he wasn’t really fazed, 

“That doesn’t even look like real blood, you can clearly see its fake,” Dipper complained, and Mabel giggled as an obviously fake scream came from the TV, 

“The acting in this is terrible,” She commented and Dipper smiled, he felt normal for the first time in ages as he continued to make sarcastic comments with his sister about how terrible the film was. Soon the warm sense of normality dissipated as Bill walked into the living room,

“Hey Bill,” Mabel mumbled from her spot on the floor, her concentration mainly focused on knitting, 

“Hiya Shooting Star, Pine Tree,” Bill grinned sitting beside Dipper on the skull next to the chair, Dipper didn’t really respond apart a mumbled hi, “What are you watching?” Bill asked leaning on the armrest of Dipper’s chair, much to Dipper’s annoyance,

“Some crappy horror film,” Dipper grumbled, Mabel shot him a glance and Dipper sighed, he knew that look meant that she wanted him to try being nicer. “Stan been making you work?” Dipper asked to satisfy his sister, he knew if he didn’t he would receive another lecture, plus he had to recognise that she had a good point, despite everything the demon had done, he did save them both from being killed. 

“Yeah, I didn’t realise you humans had to work so much,” Bill sighed,

“That’s Stan for you, making you work as much as possible,” Dipper gave a small smile, glad that Stan had someone else to pick on for once. They continued watching the film in mostly silence, Dipper caught himself nodding off just as the film was about to finish, shifting to a more comfortable position he decided a short nap couldn’t hurt.

Bill caught himself watching the small vampire napping, Dipper had his head resting on the near corner of the chair, his eyes were closed and he was breathing softly, Bill studied the boy who had gone through so many changes in the past couple of days, as if sensing Bill watching him Dipper opened one eye to stare at him. The eye he had opened had turned to its primal black and red, the colour all vampire’s eyes naturally were. Bill found it odd that it had changed to that colour while he was asleep but he put it to his lack of control as a newly turned vampire, sensing no malice in Bill’s stare Dipper slowly let sleep take over again. Bill tore his gaze away from Dipper to be met with Mabel’s curious stare, she raised her eyebrows at him in silent question and Bill shrugged, he himself didn’t fully understand why he was so interested in the boy. Deciding to, for now ignore it he concentrated back onto the TV, Mabel however thought long and hard about the demon’s behaviour, she herself had many questions about why Bill was with them and acting so calm and docile, she didn’t understand it but she knew Bill wasn’t there to hurt them, but if not why was he there? He had to be planning something. Questions buzzed in Mabel’s head until she finally had to ask,

“What are you planning Bill?” Mabel asked calmly,

“A lot,” Bill smirked, Mabel sighed at this. 

“Fine don’t tell me,” Mabel threw her hands up in defeat, knowing that she wouldn’t get anything out of the demon, it was worth a try though.

-

Darkness took over Dipper’s vison and he lost his ability to see even his own hands when they were a few inches from his face, he tried to call out to somebody but his voice barely reached his own ears, he tried again but got the same result, he decided to try and take a step forward, he held out his arms trying to search for, something maybe a light switch but as much as he walked his arms didn’t hit anything, not a wall or any sort of object. Dipper grew more concerned as he realised that his eyes weren’t adjusting to the lack of light as they usually did, confusion and fear swelled up in him and he tried to call out again, more desperate and scared this time, but still his voice was barely a whisper.

“Hey Pine Tree wake up,” Bill said exasperatedly, as if he had been trying to wake Dipper up for a long time, which he had, Dipper shot up as he realised that he wasn’t in his bed.

“Wha?” He asked still slightly drowsy from sleep, but panic still evident in his voice. 

“Food is ready Pine Tree.” Bill sighed tiredly, Dipper nodded still a little dazed as he realised it had only been a dream, a weird dream at that. Dipper made his way to the kitchen yawning,

“Morning sunshine,” Stan laughed mockingly, 

“Dip dop are you okay, it’s really not like you to nap.” Mabel said ignoring Stan’s comment and looking at Dipper with big concerned eyes. 

“I’m fine Mabel, just didn’t get much sleep last night is all,” Dipper assured her, 

“Are you sure you’re not just becoming nocturnal, like a bat” Bill smirked and Dipper rolled his eyes despite the high possibility that it was true. They sat and ate, mostly talking about miscellaneous things but conversation eventually turned to school, a subject Dipper had wanted to avoid for now. 

“So when does school start for you guys again?” Stan asked casually, Mabel glanced at Dipper before replying,

“In about three weeks,” Neither of them had seriously thought about school since Dipper had been turned.

“You going to go Pine Tree?” Bill asked what everyone was thinking, including Dipper himself,

“Um, I guess I will.” Dipper decided, he didn’t really see a problem with going, the sun only bothered him a lot if he was in it for a couple of hours so he should be okay if he just stayed indoors and away from windows. 

“You sure you’re ready to do that?” Stan piped up. 

“I don’t see why not,” Dipper shrugged, he had a couple of weeks to decide anyway, not that he saw a reason not to go, he enjoyed school for the most part, he had some interesting classes and his newfound vampirism didn’t seem to effect his life in any major ways so far, he’d just have to wait and see. They finished dinner and Dipper was forced to wash the dishes whilst the others decided to watch TV for a bit, it didn’t take long for Dipper to finish the dishes but he decided to go to bed anyway, despite his earlier nap he was kind of tired and he wanted some time alone to think things through. However, when he got to his room his hopes of time alone were shattered when he found Bill reading one of his own journals, 

“Hey what are you doing with that?” Dipper cried whilst trying to take the item off of the demon who held it out of his reach,

“It’s an interesting read Pine Tree, where did you find all of these creatures?” Bill smirked and Dipper lunged for the book but Bill held it further out of his reach and Dipper ended up falling on top of Bill with a small yelp. He quickly scrambled off of Bill, a light blush dusting his face as he huffed out a frustrated sigh.

“Give that back Bill,” Dipper spat, although it came out more like a whine than he had intended it to. 

“Aw don’t be like that Pine Tree, you know some of this stuff is actually pretty good, the drawings especially, though you have got one or two facts wrong.” Bill said as he held the book at a normal height now that Dipper wasn’t trying to take it anymore. 

“huh, like what?” Dipper asked, his curiosity taking over his embarrassment, he and never intended for others to see his own journal that he had been working on, it was more for his own reference. 

“Like here, you said that the mushrooms glow had no real effect when I know of at least four different uses for this,” Bill pointed to a page in the book which had Dippers detailed drawings of the glowing mushrooms he had found, he had drawn it to the last detail to make sure that he wouldn’t miss anything. Dipper nodded, skimming over the page to where he had written ‘no known effects,’ his own journal was much neater than the original three he had found, they were more calm and collected so it was easier understand.

“Like what?” Dipper asked his curiosity bubbling as he wondered about all the things he might have missed in the forest, he made a mental note to take Bill with him on his next adventure despite everything he had done he was a great source for his research, and seemed to be cooperative for the most part.

“Well these types of mushrooms in particular are good for warding off category one or two ghosts, and they can attract glowing butterflies.” Bill said liking the friendly attention Dipper was giving him, contrasting to his usual hostile attitude. Dipper gently took the journal out of Bills hands, who didn’t resist, and proceeded to rub out the ‘no know effects’ and replace it with what Bill had told him,

“What else?” Dipper asked, looking at Bill expectantly, 

“Well I could tell you,” Bill teased and Dipper sighed,

“C’mon you’ve gotta tell me now,” Dipper practically whined, forgetting about his dignity for a moment as his curiosity took over,

“I’ll make a deal with you then,” Bill smirked, and Dipper rolled his eyes,

“I’m not making a deal with you over something like that,” Dipper sighed.

“Hear me out Pine Tree, I’ll tell you everything you got wrong in your journal and in exchange I want to buy some of my own clothes,” Bill grinned at Dipper waiting for a response. Dipper thought about it for a moment, seeing no harm in getting Bill his own clothes and he would learn some useful things along the way. Looking at Bill he did need some new clothes, Dippers old ones didn’t fit right and seemed out of place on the demon.

“Okay but I’m not shaking on it.” Dipper decided that the deal couldn’t backfire on him, 

“But how will I know if you’ll keep up your end,” Bill pouted,

“You’ll just have to trust me.” Dipper shrugged, not wanting to give Bill the chance to take over his body again. Bill sighed,

“Fine, the other uses are that it can be given to small animals, like a mouse to make them temporarily invisible, and goes well in soup.” Bill smirked as Dipper wrote down everything he had been told, chewing his pencil he looked back to the demon, 

“Those things are edible?” He questioned,

“Yes, they are pretty tasty too,” Bill grinned,

“I never liked mushrooms,” Dipper mumbled as he wrote something else down, “What else is wrong in here then?” Dipper asked handing Bill the journal back, despite being slightly embarrassed to have somebody else reading through his notes, he was glad to have some confirmation on what was right or not, he never liked to ask Ford about these things, he always felt that Ford was just humouring him and it felt a little patronising, even if it wasn’t intentional. Bill proceeded to tell Dipper all the things he had gotten wrong while Dipper corrected his notes and on occasion asking a few questions, he was surprised when Bill gave him seemingly honest answers but didn’t question it in case he stopped. It was getting pretty late as Bill was telling Dipper some more details on the strange crystals he had found while Dipper wrote it all down. Dipper glanced at the clock and realised that they had been talking for hours, stifling a yawn he noted down what Bill had just told him, but he found his concentration slipping as he was getting sleepier. Once Bill had finished telling him about the crystals but Dipper found that he had barely processed any of it, at least he had written it down, putting his journal down and stretching his aching muscles Dipper let out a yawn, 

“I think it’s time to go to sleep now,” Dipper said wiping his face with his hands as he stood up from his desk to flop onto his bed, 

“When will I get my new clothes?” Bill asked, 

“Tomorrow.” Dipper mumbled sleepily as he closed his eyes allowing sleep to take over. Bill didn’t reply only stared at Dipper wondering how he could get him to trust him in less than three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and stuff if you want, hope you enjoyed and I also hope everyone enjoyed the finale if you've seen it, I won't give any spoilers but I thought it was amazing, such a good and satisfying ending to the show in my opinion. This fic isn't going to be including anything from that though, as I planned this before the finale and it's sort of an AU anyway.


	9. Pancakes for breakfast, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter here on time this time :) Hope you all enjoy it!

Dipper was back in the dark room again, he felt like he had been wandering around for hours but he couldn’t find anything, not an object or a person, his voice still failed to reach above a whisper no matter how hard he tried. As he felt that all was lost he suddenly tripped over something and fell, but instead of hitting solid ground he continued to fall, he tried to scream but he could barely whimper as he felt himself continue to fall for a seemingly endless amount of time. When he landed he felt his whole body hit the ground hard, groaning as he tried to stand on shaky legs he wondered what had happened, and why the fall hadn’t killed him. Attempting to stand again on aching, and probably broken, legs Dipper tried to look around in the darkness, his eyes still not adjusting to the lack of light, calling out again he found his voice reached a more normal volume but could still go no louder. His legs suddenly gave way and he fell onto the floor again, he realised that the ground he was knelt on was in fact damp soil, he wondered if that meant he was in an underground cave, reaching out acing arms Dipper felt around until his hand landed on something rough, he decided that from the angle his hand was at, that it must be some sort of rocky wall, his cave theory seemed more plausible as Dipper’s hand continued along the wall as far as he could go without moving the rest of his acing body, he found that the wall got more slanted the further along it went and Dipper assumed that it must spread out like a room. 

Dipper was woken up by Mabel shaking him lightly, 

“Dippy dots wake up,” She said tiredly, worry seeping into her voice. Dipper shot up realising that it must have been another weird dream, he also realised that he wasn’t in his bed. Sometime during his sleep he had fallen on the ground in an awkward heap, his body ached from sleeping in such a strange position. He looked at Mabel who was staring at him with a worried gaze, “Dip are you okay?” She asked gently,

“Yeah, sorry I must have fallen out of bed in my sleep,” Dipper rubbed his aching shoulder laughing awkwardly,

“That’s strange you never have before, were you having a nightmare?” Mabel asked concern still seeping into her voice, 

“Kind of, I was in a dark room or something and I couldn’t see but I tripped over and fell into some sort of cave,” Dipper mumbled his hand dropping from his shoulder, Mabel glanced at the spot where his hand had been, realising it was the scar he had gotten when he was bitten.

“Does it still hurt?” she asked, her concern unwavering,

“Nah it just aches because I slept funny,” Dipper said waving off her concern, he didn’t want Mabel worrying over some silly dream. 

“Okay, get up Dipper, I’ll make us some pancakes and then we’ll go.” Mable sounded positive for the most part but still sounded slightly worried, she decided to drop the subject, if Dipper didn’t think it was anything worth mentioning then it couldn’t be too bad. 

“Go where?” Dipper asked confused, he didn’t remember saying he’d go anywhere with Mabel,

“Bill said you were taking him clothes shopping, so I decided that I’m going too,” Mabel grinned walking out of his room, 

“Oh right,” Dipper mumbled, he had forgotten about his deal with Bill. 

“C’mon, it should be fun to get out of the shack for a while,” Mabel said from the door smiling softly and Dipper nodded sleepily, once Mabel left the room Dipper fell down on his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he thought about his dream, it felt like a nightmare but he wasn’t really scared in his dreams, he was more confused than anything. Deciding that there was no point thinking about it as it seemed pretty meaningless, he got up, noticing Bill was already gone, and dressed before heading downstairs, as he passed the bathroom he heard the shower running and figured that, that was where Bill had gone to, he found Mabel in the kitchen whisking up a batch of pancakes whilst humming a random tune, Dipper headed straight for the coffee machine getting himself a large mug of coffee,

“Do you want any help?” he asked after taking a sip of coffee, grateful for the boost of energy the caffeine gave him, 

“Sure, could you whisk this for me while I get the pan hot,” Mabel handed Dipper the whisk and he whisked all the lumps out of the mixture, once he was satisfied with the consistency he handed Mabel the bowl back. 

“Why the sudden change of heart?” Mabel asked Dipper while they were waiting for the pancakes to cook, 

“Huh?” Dipper questioned, unsure of what Mabel was talking about, 

“One minute you don’t want me to knit him a jumper and the next you want to buy him clothes” Mabel said flipping the pancake over, 

“I guess it’s just, you made a good point, it’s not like he’s done anything to hurt us since he moved in, and he’s been pretty helpful so I figured it couldn’t hurt.” Dipper shrugged taking a large mouthful of his coffee, the smell of pancakes filled the air and Dipper felt his stomach rumble quietly in need of food, he recognised in the back of his mind just what type of food he wanted but ignored it for now deciding it would just ruin a perfectly good day. Mabel flipped the first cooked pancake onto a plate and poured some more batter into the pan, 

“Do you guys just live off pancakes, like seriously this is the third time in a row we’ve had pancakes for breakfast.” Bill said sleepily from the doorway, Dipper saw that the demon had damp hair and was wearing more of his old clothes.

“Pancakes are delicious,” Mabel defended waving a spatula at Bill in a threatening manner,

“I agree with you there but they get boring after a while Shooting Star,” Bill sat down on one of the kitchen chairs,

“Mabel cooks the food and we eat it, that’s how it goes,” Dipper shrugged, “It’s better than nothing,” Bill only sighed in response and leaned his head in his hands watching the twins cook, eventually a large stack of pancakes was placed in the middle of the table along with three plates, Bill had already piled his plate with pancakes when Mabel and Dipper sat down with syrup and other toppings including, Mabel’s favourite, edible glitter and sprinkles. Grabbing their own pancakes and topping them with their preferred toppings the twins made casual conversation, 

“Where were you planning on going to get clothes?” Mabel asked pouring the glitter onto a pancake, 

“I don’t know, I don’t have an endless amount of money so maybe somewhere cheap,” Dipper pushed his food about on his plate, 

“Hey, I have standards and a sense of style unlike some people here, I will not put up with cheap crap” Bill pouted, 

“You may have to I already said I don’t have much money so I can’t buy you loads of stuff,” Dipper insisted, ignoring Bills comment about his fashion sense, 

“This is why I prefer to shake on my deals,” Bill muttered stuffing more pancake into his mouth,

“Wait you guys made a deal?” Mabel sounded annoyed and Dipper sighed knowing he would get an earful off of her for making yet another deal with Bill. 

“We didn’t shake on it or anything, it’s more like a promise,” Dipper defended before Mabel could lecture him. 

“Ugh Dipper, you should tell me about these things,” Mabel complained,

“Sorry,” Dipper said looking down at his plate and stuffing a large forkful of pancake in his mouth, he expected a lecture but instead she sighed seemingly over it. After they finished breakfast Mabel left Dipper to clean up, as revenge for not telling her about his deal with Bill, while she showered, Bill stayed at the table thoughtfully spinning his knife around his fingers, there was a long moment of silence before Bill spoke up, 

“How’s your hunger doing?” He paused the spinning to look up at Dipper who visibly tensed at the question, turning to face Bill, he really didn’t want to answer but Bills gaze bore into him making him shift his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably, sighing he decided to answer just to get Bill to stop looking at him,

“Not bad,” He lied, he had been feeling increasingly more hungry though he was yet to experience any hunger pains, he figured that meant he had time before he had to feed again. 

“You’re a terrible liar, Pine Tree,” Bill said,

“Okay maybe I am getting pretty hungry so what.” Dipper snapped, he knew it was stupid to be getting angry but he couldn’t help it. 

“We could make another deal,” Dipper could hear as much as he could see the smirk which had spread across Bill’s face, he was about to automatically turn him down but then images of what happened last time resurfaced in his memory and he fell silent, he still hadn’t heard back from Wendy yet and the guilt was eating away at him. Bill took his silence as incentive to go on. “I’ll give you more blood and in return I want a favour.” Bill’s smirk turned into a grin, 

“What type of favour,” Dipper asked a sense of deja vu creeping up on him as he remembered those exact words being used for past deals he made. 

“I want you to accept Gideon’s offer,” Bill continued spinning the knife in his hand as Dipper sent him a suspicious look,

“Why?” Dipper asked, not understanding why the demon wanted him to join a group bent on destroying him,

“So we can destroy the cult from the inside moron,” Bill replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Dipper realised how obvious that was as soon as he had been told but he still didn’t appreciate the condescending attitude, feeling a sense of anger mixed with annoyance tug at him he turned back to the dishes trying to think clearly about the deal, his other deals had not backfired on him so far but that didn’t mean this one wouldn’t, though he had to admit that he was pretty curious about the cult and why Gideon wanted him. 

“How do I now that Gideon doesn’t just want to kill me?” Dipper asked not turning to face Bill, he was genuinely concerned that Gideon was just pulling him into some sort of elaborate trap just to kill him, 

“Don’t you think he would have done already, he clearly needs you for something all I ask is you join them, gain their trust by going along with whatever they want and then help me take them down from the inside, in exchange I will give you blood whenever you need, so you don’t have to hurt anyone you care about and you wont starve,” Bill made a good point and Dipper liked the idea of not having to hurt anyone to get blood, “Hey if you don’t want to decide right now you have a day to decide,” Bill added an unsettling grin spread across his face. Dipper didn’t reply thinking over his options. Dipper soon finished the dishes in silence and Mabel joined the two dressed in her usual skirt and jumper combo, pulling on a pair of trainers she looked between the two silent boys in the room, slightly curious as to what she missed she wanted to ask what had happened but by the thoughtful expression on both their faces she figured she should wait till her and Dipper were alone, to be able to get anything out of him, 

“Hurry up dipping sauce get your shoes on, I’ve managed to convince Stan to give us a ride to the mall,” Mabel hit her twins arm lightly effectively snapping him out of his own thoughts. 

“Alright,” Dipper mumbled heading to grab his shoes, Bill continued to sit at the table looking at Dipper expectantly, “What?” Dipper asked, more harshly than he had wanted to, 

“I don’t have any shoes,” Bill said plainly, Dipper stared at the demon’s feet, realising for the first time that he didn’t have any shoes on his feet, only an old pair of Dippers socks to match a pair Dippers old shorts and the dark V neck that suited the demon way more than it had ever suited Dipper. 

“One second, I think Dipper has some old trainers in his closet,” Mabel then ran up to Dippers room before he could protest, he realised then that it must have been Mabel who gave the demon all his clothes, 

“Let’s hope they fit,” Dipper smiled a little as Mabel came bounding back down the stairs and giving an old pair of trainers to Bill, slightly out of breath,

“Thanks Shooting Star,” Bill grinned putting them on, for some reason Dipper found it shocking to hear the demon thanking someone, it seemed out of character for him to be kind to anyone.

“C’mon Dip dop,” Mabel called from the doorway, he had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed everyone heading to the car, quickly walking to catch up they all left for the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thanks to you guys for helping me make it to 80 kudos I'm super happy about it ^-^ I never thought so many of you would like this fic so I truly am grateful to everyone who has read this fic and I hope you all enjoy my new chapter :D 
> 
> Next chapter should be up on Sunday or maybe Monday, I'm feeling extra inspired so it could be earlier, but for now I need sleep, as it's getting kinda late. 
> 
> I also feel really weird using words like 'mall' and 'closet' but as this is set in America I really want to use the words Americans would use, however I apologize if any of my British lingo slips into their speech, I have tried to avoid it where I can but sometimes I don't really think about the different things we say so it just sneaks its way in, like a ninja! 
> 
> Thanks for reading all the way to the end of these especially long notes, sorry about that, please comment and like, I think I would die and go to heaven if I managed to reach a hundred likes >.


	10. Chapter 10

The drive to the mall was quiet apart from the radio and Stan singing the driving song, the words had concerned Dipper when he first heard them but now he was getting numb to them, Stan seemed capable of driving for the most part so Dipper relaxed. Soos had decided to come along with them too, Soos hadn’t said much to Dipper since the incident with Wendy so it was a little awkward but neither of them was willing to bring up the subject so they were left at a stale mate.

Soos coming along also meant that Dipper, Mabel and Bill all had to squash together in the back seat of the car, Bill insisted that he sit in the middle, and now that the twins were older they took up more space so there was less room then when they were younger and Dippers legs and shoulders were touching Bill’s making the journey a lot more uncomfortable for him. Mabel didn’t seem fazed at all and Dipper felt a pang of envy for his sister. Once they arrived at the Gravity Falls Mall they all piled out of the car and Dipper felt a wave of relief to be out of the cramped space. The sun was shining high in the sky and Dipper already felt the unpleasant tingle that the sun gave him, eager to get away from the unpleasant feeling Dipper hurried for the Mall, reminding himself to get some clothes that covered more of his skin, Stan and Soos left the twins and Bill to do their own thing, after arranging a meeting point. Mabel headed straight to her favourite clothes shop the other two trailing behind her, though Bill seemed much more enthusiastic than Dipper was, knowing his sister they were going to be out for hours, and she would surely make him try on clothes, normally he would refuse stating that his regular clothes were good enough but this time he needed some new clothes and he wasn’t sure he would have an excuse to say no to Mabel.

Mabel began looking at clothes on the racks, picking some for herself and occasionally pointing some out to Bill, who was eagerly picking out new outfits, all made up of the colours yellow and black. Dipper was content to stand there doing nothing until Mabel dragged him towards her enthusing about some clothes she thought were perfect for Dipper, he rolled his eyes at her but decided to give her a chance for once. Mabel had picked out a pair of black jeans and a blue T-shirt which had a pine tree on the front. Dipper raised his eyebrows at Mabel who only gave him a grin. Rolling his eyes, he picked them up along with a black hoodie, he figured these would help protect his skin from the harsh sun. All three went to change into their clothes, Dipper found that the sleeves on the hoodie were extra-long for some reason meaning they reached the tips of his fingers, the hood also managed to cover a large portion of his face, happy with how his clothes fit he changed back into his own clothes and stepped out to find Mabel waiting for both him and Bill, 

“Aw you don’t have the outfit I picked out for you on,” Mabel pouted childishly,

“They fit fine, plus I thought you’d be trying on your own clothes,” Dipper replied, 

“I wanted to see what you look like in them,” She further prodded essentially ignoring Dipper’s last statement, 

“Fine would it make you feel better if I went back and out them on?” Dipper asked sighing, knowing his sister that’s exactly what she wanted. Mabel grinned at him and he headed towards the booth again. When he had put the clothes on again and stepped out, he happened to step out at the same time as Bill and they both blinked looking at the others outfit, Bill was wearing some skinny black jeans and had somehow found a yellow short sleeved shirt, he matched it with a black bow tie and he had also, somehow, managed to find a small top hat to place on top of his messy blond locks, Dipper briefly wondered what this shop didn’t sell but pushed that thought aside to look at Mabel who was grinning widely at both of them,

“You two look awesome” she sounded very pleased with herself and Dipper assumed that Mabel had also picked out Bill’s outfit. It was rare to see Dipper out of his usual shorts and tee combo so Mabel was happy that he was finally wearing something different.

“I know” Bill grinned widely, pleased to finally be out of Dipper’s old clothes, he felt more comfortable now that he was wearing his natural colour. 

“Did you try on the other things I picked out for you?” Mabel asked Bill excitedly, happy that she had the chance to dress someone up.

“Yeah Shooting Star you have a pretty decent sense of fashion for a human,” Bill said grinning as he looked himself over in the mirror, Dipper stuffed his hands in his pockets sighing, he caught himself looking at the demon as he marvelled at his new clothes, Dipper guessed that it was the first time in a long while that the demon had gotten to wear clothes, he found himself wondering how often Bill actually became human, a thought struck him seemingly for the first time since Bill came back into their lives; if the demon could turn into a human then why did he need to possess Dipper when he was twelve, a wave of annoyance hit him as the question burned on the tip of his tongue. But he was shoved back into the changing rooms by Mabel before he had a chance to ask him. He quickly got changed and headed back out to wait with Mabel. Bill tried on several more outfits, all consisting of the colours yellow and black, including an oversized yellow jumper with a brick-like pattern spreading all over the jumper and a yellow raincoat matched with some yellow rain boots. Mabel had really gone all out trying to find multiple outfits that fit Bill’s style, dipper figured that she was excited to dress someone up, she rarely got the chance with Dipper. Dipper cringed at the pile of clothes knowing he’d have to pay for all of them, he thought himself lucky that he had a large amount of savings from various part time jobs he had done over the past few years, a few outfits probably wouldn’t put too big a dent in his savings, he hoped. 

After hours of trying on clothes in various shops Dipper ended up buying two more outfits that Mabel had picked for him, consisting of some skinny jeans and a green plait shirt, she had also bought herself a few new outfits and more wool so she could knit some more jumpers. Dipper had bought Bill quite a few outfits, more than he had originally planned, and spent more money than he had first anticipated. But he didn’t mind all too much, despite being around the demon he felt a small sense of normality come back to him as they wandered around the different shops, they bought milkshakes and junk food and laughed and joked like normal teenagers would. To anyone else it would look like a few friends having fun out shopping but Dipper recognised that it was far from that, in fact he realised how surreal the situation was; a vampire and a dream demon both hanging out with a normal teenage girl, it sounded like one of those teen romance stories that Mabel liked read. 

They were laughing about some joke Mabel had made when they saw a gang of kids from their school hanging around outside their next stop. Dipper recognised them as the main bullies from school, while he hadn’t managed to avoid them completely he still managed to keep his distance most of the time avoiding some conflict, he did however get in quite a few fights which he would always lose. Dipper’s smart mouth tended to get him into a lot of trouble with bullies so he tried to avoid them as much as possible. Dipper was about to sway them off course when the bullies looked up a flicker of recognition spread across their face to be replaced with a smug expression, Dipper rolled his eyes as the leader, a beefy guy only slightly taller than Dipper, approached him. 

“Oh hey dip shit,” the guy, Dipper thought his name was Brad or was it Bret, loomed over him, Mabel and Bill were distracted by some clothes in a shop window and so didn’t notice the gang of bullies. 

“Oh hey, creative nickname as always,” Dipper sighed, he realised his mistake when the bully’s smug expression twisted into a smirk, 

“Oh look here dip shit has got an attitude on him,” Brad/Bret sneered, 

“Brad leave Dipper alone.” Mabel snapped, having finally noticed her twin’s absence, Bill was watching the scene play out from a little way awaye. Ah Dipper now remembered who this guy was, he had dated Mabel briefly a couple of years ago and when they broke up Brad took out all his anger on Dipper, 

“Ah Mabel I didn’t see you there, your looking fine today, why don’t you ditch this loser and hang out with us?” Brad gave a confident smile, 

“Ugh Dipper we’re going,” Mabel sent Brad a disgusted look before dragging both Dipper and Bill away, 

“Where you going baby?” Brad called after her but made no attempt to follow them, 

“He’s such a sleezbag,” Mabel muttered still speed walking away with Dipper and Bill closely following behind, Dipper glanced back to see Brad running his finger across his neck while glaring at Dipper. Dipper elected to ignore him and continue following both Mabel and Bill.

“Who was he?” Bill asked as they continued to walk, but at a slower pace, 

“I dated him for a while a few years ago and he’s still not over it, the big jerk has it in his head that we’re still together,” Mabel huffed anger obviously evident in his voice, 

“I could have a word with him if you’d like Shooting Star,” Bill gave her a devilish grin giving them both the impression that talking was the last thing he wanted to do,

“No thanks Bill,” Mabel chuckled a little, as they continued to walk, they passed by the male toilets and Dipper’s bladder suddenly seemed very full. 

“I’m going to go to the toilet,” Dipper announced deciding that all the food and drink was finally getting to his bladder, he made his way to the men’s toilets leaving Mabel and Bill who decided to get frozen yogurt, while they waited for him. Dipper was washing his hands when the gang from earlier came in, Brad’s face was twisted into a sick smirk, Dipper’s anxiety immediately rose and he turned to try to leave, Brad stepped in front of the door effectively blocking off Dipper’s only exit, 

“Well look here it’s dip shit,” Brad’s smirk was practically splitting his face in half and Dipper felt fear bubble up,

“Could you move?” Dipper asked a little more harshly then he wanted to, 

“What’s the magic word?” Brad leaned his chubby face so it was a few inches from Dipper’s and Dipper could smell his horrid breath, 

“Could you please move your fat arse,” Dipper gave a fake smile before moving to the door again, only to have it blocked off further by the rest of Brad’s gang. Dipper let a sigh escape and instantly regretted it, this wasn’t the first time his smart mouth had gotten him into trouble, and he doubted it would be the last, that is if he lived through this beating. He wondered how it would affect him, whether his new found vampirism would change anything, he wondered would he still feel pain the same. The question was soon answered when a fist slammed into his face, he was unprepared for the hit and so it managed to knock him back some. His hand instantly flew to his cheek and he found that he did indeed feel pain just as much as before, he didn’t know why he had expected he wouldn’t but he still felt a slight sense of disappointment, films and books had made vampirism out to be much more interesting and helpful. Dipper was also unprepared for the next hit which was directly on his nose, feeling the instant sting from the hit his hand flew to cup his nose and he felt liquid drop onto his hand, he recognised it as blood and decided to wipe his hand on his shorts, this time he was prepared for the next hit and he managed to defend himself from further damage, however he was outnumbered and soon his hands were grabbed and tightly held behind his back, he felt a sharp pain in his arms from the pressure, and he was unable to defend himself from the next blow aimed at his stomach effectively winding him. 

“Oh my God your blood is jet black, what the fuck you freak,” Brad spat backing away from Dipper for a moment. Dipper hadn’t noticed until now but he watched black drops of blood spill onto the floor, even though he found it strange he decided that he had more important things to worry about. He felt the grasp on his wrists loosen slightly from the shock and he struggled to try and release himself from the others grip but as he did the others seemed to snap back to reality and tightened their grip even more, his muscles ached from struggling, fear and panic rose inside of him as his eyes flickered to the door which Brad was still blocking, seeing no way out he closed his eyes for a moment to try and clear his thoughts but his head stung with pain as fear mainly took up his thoughts. He had to get out of there before Brad seriously injured him, blinking hard again he tried to clear his mind and formulate a plan,

“What’s up with your eyes you monster,” Brad said backing away and Dipper looked up into one the mirrors and saw his eyes had turned black and red again. 

“Oh my God he’s a monster,” One of the guys holding his wrists spat but before Dipper could speak his head was slammed into one of the white sinks. 

Then Dipper blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop another chapter done and dusted, I had quite a bit of trouble with this one, my motivation for this fic is kinda low at the moment. 
> 
> Fear not, though, I will try and get the next chapter up by Wednesday. I just need to gather the motivation to keep going. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of this fic even if I'm not 100% happy with it I still think it's an alright chapter, otherwise I wouldn't have uploaded it. Please like and comment and I'll see you next chapter where stuff happens.
> 
> P.S We've hit chapter ten, I never thought I'd get this far into it and I couldn't have done it without you guys, this fic also hit 1000 hits which is insane seriously thank you guys for sticking around so long you're all awesome!


	11. Some people have the worst of luck and in this case everyone has the worst luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone super sorry it's late please forgive me but hears the new chapter.

Dipper’s unconscious body slumped and he slipped from the two guys grasp as dead weight, they didn’t bother to catch him allowing Dipper to painfully land on the floor.

“H…He’s a fucking monster,” Brad stuttered out his eyes wide, he knew it must just be a trick of the light, Dipper’s blood wasn’t black it was red like everyone else’s and his eyes changing colour was just a trick of the light. No human could possibly change their eyes in one simple blink. Brad’s eyes landed on Dipper’s unconscious form for a moment, that blow to the head must have been much harder than they had meant and for a short moment Brad feared that the boy wouldn’t wake up, relief tugged at him when he saw Dipper stir before standing. Brad inhaled sharply when Dipper’s eyes met his, they were black and red, no doubt about it, Brad shook his head snapping himself out of his own thought, he figured if Dipper was standing then he wanted more of a beating. He clenched his hands into a fist and pulled back but before his fist could contact Dipper’s throat Dipper’s hand caught his holding Brad and his fist in place, Brad’s eyes widened and he was about to speak but his words caught in his throat when Dipper looked Brad in his eyes a sick grin spread across his face as fear washed over Brad making him shake slightly. The grin matched with his eyes made him look inhuman. Dipper pushed on Brads fist forcing him to step back a few paces, this seemed to be when the rest of Brad’s gang snapped out of their shock and came to intervene, they tried to pry Dipper away from Brad but they were easily sent to the floor with one swift push from Dipper. Brad was still too shocked for words and could only stare at Dipper in fear as he was pushed painfully against a wall.

“Wh… What… A… Ar… Are… You.” Brad managed to stutter out, his voice so quiet he wondered if Dipper had actually heard him. Dipper’s head tilted to the side in acknowledgement but aside from that he made no move to answer him, instead his eyes flickered to Brad’s shoulder, the aching in his stomach increasing from lack of suitable food. One more look towards Brad’s fearful face and Dipper bit down on his shoulder earning a loud cry of pain and some useless flailing of his free hand. “HELP.” Brad called and Dipper’s other hand covered his mouth to shut him up.

\- 

Dipper felt an almost familiar coppery taste fill his mouth and he swallowed eagerly, the taste was bitter and almost made Dipper want to spit it out but when he felt the small pain in his stomach begin to leave he decided it would be best if he went along with it. He was back in darkness again and he wondered why he ever left it to begin with, it was peaceful and numbing to be there, it felt like he didn’t have anything to worry about and he felt slightly dumb for ever worrying about anything. He tried to move around but his movements were slow like he was underwater. He found that he didn’t mind not being able to move very much, with all previous pains lessened he briefly considered staying there forever, no one would mind, would they?

\- 

Bill and Mabel were casually waiting by the bathrooms for Dipper to come out, they had already eaten their frozen yoghurt and were slightly concerned that Dipper was taking so long. Mabel was about to send Bill to check on him when they heard a cry for help, Mabel instantly knew it wasn’t Dipper and she looked at Bill panic rising in her gut wondering what had happened. Bill didn’t look too fazed but when Mabel glared at him he decided to go check it out, rolling his eyes he pushed the doors open to find Dipper hunched over one of the bullies from earlier, Bill vaguely remembered his name was Brad. 

“Shooting Star your brother is trying to kill someone, again.” Bill called not sounding too concerned for either party, Mabel burst in the bathroom and Dipper’s head instantly whipped up to stare at her, blood covered his mouth and his black and red eyes seemed to be glowing, 

“Dipper!” Mabel cried her hand rushing to cover her mouth in disgust at the scene, Brad still seemed conscious but barely. “Dipper stop.” Mabel called unshed tears stinging her eyes. Dipper seemed to think for a moment, looking between Brad and Mabel. He dropped Brad and turned to face Bill who was stood casually watching how it would all play out, Dipper stared at Bill for a short moment before passing out. Mabel instantly ran to her brother shaking him slightly in an attempt to wake him, “Dipper please wake up.” Mabel begged,

Dipper was vaguely aware that someone was calling his name and he wanted to turn away and continue to stay in the darkness. His name was called out again but with more desperation and Dipper realised that it was Mabel. She cared, she would mind. 

Dipper blinked yet his eyes stayed the same red and black colour. He looked to Mabel who flinched and backed away from Dipper when she saw his eyes. 

“Mabel, what happened are you okay? Oh God…” Dipper’s eyes landed on the barely conscious form of Brad laying on the floor the two other members of his gang were leaned over him frantically trying to keep him awake while attempting to stop the wound on his shoulder from bleeding out any further. “D…Did I?” Dipper looked to Mabel wide eyed. Mabel, deciding that it was in fact her brother and not the other thing that seemed to keep taking over, put a hand on his shoulder, chewing her lip she quickly tried to think of a plan.

“Bill you take Dipper somewhere safe, but far away and I’ll make sure these guys get some medical attention.” Mabel said pulling her phone out of her pocket and calling for an ambulance before using her first aid training on Brad, using Brad’s jacket she put pressure on the wound while helping his friends stay calm.

“You two need to make sure he stays awake, just talk to him,” She said while the phone was ringing. The two nodded their shocked state preventing them from asking too many questions. Bill lazily walked over to Dipper and held out his hand to help him up, Dipper hesitantly took it allowing Bill to lead him away, still shaken by what had just happened. 

“Best keep your head down, your eyes haven’t changed back,” Bill said indifferently and Dipper kept his eyes trained to the ground while still clinging onto Bill’s hand, trusting him to lead them far away.

“Did I really?” Dipper asked quietly his head trained on the ground so Bill couldn’t see the beginnings of tears forming. Bill felt a pang of pity before catching himself, he pushed those impossible feelings to the back of his mind, dropping Dippers hand. He was an all-powerful dream demon he wasn’t supposed to pity a stupid human, or a vampire. 

“Yeah kid that was brutal” Bill grinned but it didn’t quite reach his ears, Dipper didn’t notice this as his head was still bowed trying to hide his eyes while still following Bill without bumping into anything, the task made more difficult now the guiding hand was gone, though Dipper didn’t dare try take it again.

They managed to make it out of the mall without anyone stopping them, when they got outside they saw a few paramedics rushing inside and Dipper also noticed a few police officers rushing in too, Dipper hid his face again glad that no one seemed to notice him. The sun felt even more intense than it did earlier that day and Dipper pulled on his newly bought hoodie pulling the hood up, glad for the relief from the sun despite the uncomfortable warmth that came with it. He grabbed Bill’s sleeve and began dragging him to a shaded ally.

“Hey you two kids stop right there,” A young police man jogged up to them and they turned to face him, Dipper keeping his head down his thought going a million miles an hour as panic took over. 

“Oh hey, what seems to be the problem?” Bill asked innocently, the sound seemingly coming naturally despite how foreign it sounded on the demon, 

“Have you two kids seen anyone suspicious around, we suspect he is an adult male, in his twenties and carrying a weapon?” The young man asked, giving Bill a polite smile,

“I don’t think we have,” Bill smiled sweetly while Dipper kept his eyes trained to the ground, whishing he could become invisible. 

“Hey you, kid you okay?” The officer asked, Dipper automatically looked up and regretted it immediately when the officer took a step back shock evident in his features,

“Woah there kid what’s up with your eyes?” the officer asked there was a shake in his voice despite his best efforts to seem casual, 

“Oh, um they’re… Um,” Dipper stumbled desperately trying to come up with a believable excuse,

“They’re some contacts we just bought pretty cool right,” Bill gave a small smile while nudging Dipper with his elbow gaining a nervous smile from Dipper,

“Y…Yeah,” Dipper managed to stutter out lamely, as he allowed his head to drop again, 

“Oh okay they look pretty realistic, you two stay out of trouble and be weary of strangers.” The officer gave am awkward smile at them before running off to where the real commotion was, Dipper caught sight of Brad being carried out of the mall on a stretcher, he barely seemed conscious as he looked around hazily, his eyes met Dipper’s and Brad’s widened immediately as he began mumbling something Dipper couldn’t hear from his position. The paramedics shushed him and Brad reluctantly calmed down, Mabel was following behind, she wanted to make sure Brad would keep his mouth shut about Dipper, though it was unlikely anyone would believe Brad’s story Mabel wanted to make sure. Dipper headed to the only place he knew was safe for them to go, Bill following behind, even though the police apparently were not looking for Dipper he didn’t want to risk it, he also needed to clear his head so he headed for a place that always helped him relax. 

Once they reached to the forest near the Mystery Shack Dipper lead them deep into the forest to a shaded clearing, one he liked to spend a lot of his time, it was tranquil so it was the perfect atmosphere for him to calm his nerves, he sat on an old log and let out a long sigh, Bill sat next to him beginning to feel bored now that the excitement from earlier had died down. He glanced at Dipper who sat in silence seemingly deep in thought, his eyes were still black and red and Bill had to wonder why they hadn’t changed back yet, usually once he calmed down his eyes would return to normal so why was now any different. 

“I’ll accept your deal.” He said looking straight into Bill’s eyes, the red and black unnerving Bill despite himself, he had always found vampires creepy. 

“Same conditions as before, you join the cult, find out what they want and help destroy them from the inside and I will give you my blood for as long as you need it.” Bill smirked,

“We’re not killing anyone though,” Dipper gave Bill a stern look and he couldn’t help but notice the use of the word ‘kill.’

“Wouldn’t dream of it kid.” Bill grinned holding out his hand which set alight immediately, the flames were a pale blue and were less intense then Dipper remembered. Dipper took his hand with much less apprehension than he had previously shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh finally a new chapter again sorry this one took so long I'm a bad person but please kudos and tell me what you think of it despite me being a bad person. I quite like the scene where vamp Dipper was attacking Brad, it may seem kinda lame but in my head Dip dop looked super badass, if I had the artistic ability I would draw it for you guys but alas my drawing skills are poor :( 
> 
> Next chapter should be up on Saturday for you guys and I'll make sure it's actually on time :P 
> 
> Also we hit over one HUNDRED kudos thank you guys so so so much it means the world to me to see so many of you enjoying my work and I hope you continue to like my work. You have my gratitude for sticking around for eleven whole chapters!!! 
> 
> Now I should probably get some sleep as it's very late and I have had so little sleep for the past few days, I think I need to go into hibernation for a while. Sorry these notes are so long I guess I'm a little buzzed from the coffee I had. Until next time guys have an awesome week!!


	12. Mistakes were made, but who will come to regret them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter time,   
> Sorry it's so late.

Dipper and Bill made their way to the Mystery Shack in silence, Dipper was listing all the things that could go wrong, the top of the list was that it was just a trick so Gideon could kill him and then kidnap Mabel again. Though Gideon did seem to have had some sort of weird relationship with the Vampire that turned Dipper, when he tried to think of her name he felt like it was being dangled in front of him just out of reach, though it could just be a weird Gideon thing. If it were true, Dipper realised, then he wouldn’t be able to tell Gideon what really happened, he would just have to pretend that his only encounter with her was the date. 

Dipper eventually resolved that if Gideon wanted to kill him he would have already done it. If Gideon’s plan was to kill Dipper as well as Bill, then he would have to destroy the cult before he got the chance to. Dipper wondered what Gideon’s real plan was and why he needed Dipper so desperately. The kid obviously assumed that Dippers distrust for Bill was greater than his hatred for Gideon, which was a very naive of him, which didn’t really sound like Gideon, during his first summer at Gravity Falls Gideon had always been one step ahead of them, though he was spying on everyone so maybe Gideon was dumber than he made himself out to be, it hurt Dipper’s head trying to figure it all out, there were too many variables to consider, maybe overthinking wouldn’t help. He resolved to talk to Mabel, she had a different way of thinking about things than Dipper. 

\- 

Dipper was pacing in his room, waiting for Mabel to come back, his anxiety was practically leaping out of his throat and he mumbled incoherent thoughts under his breath. Every so often he would glance at his mirror to see if his eyes had changed back but they were still an unnerving black and red, he didn’t understand why they hadn’t changed back yet and he worried that they would never, he would have to tell everyone that he was wearing contacts, what would his parents think? It would give the school bullies further incentive to bully him. He paused his pacing as a new wave of panic washed over him, he had bitten Brad. He had actually attacked him, what would he say, he would tell everyone about him, without the society of the blind eye there would be nothing to stop the whole town from believing Brad, and his two friends saw it so there were three witnesses. He suddenly remembered something and he dug around under his bed pulling out the memory gun. That’s right he could just erase their memories. It was simple, he could just go to the hospital past visiting hours, sneak in so no one can see what he’s doing erase Brads memories, and find his gang and erase their memories too simple, no harm done, unless they had already told someone. 

Dipper continued his pacing the floorboards creaking quietly under his weight not realising it was driving a certain demon sat downstairs crazy. Bill was trying to concentrate on reading but Dippers constant pacing was slowly driving him to insanity (well more insane then he already was) after five minutes of reading the same sentence over and it still not sinking in Bill left, making sure to slam the door on his way out, though it wasn’t as hard as he wanted as the deal still prevented him from causing any real harm to the shack. He stormed into the forest angrily, a mix of unwanted emotions swirling in his mind, being in a human form really brought out his emotions, which Bill hated. 

Mabel returned home after spending hours convincing Brad and his gang not to tell anyone about Dipper, of course it didn’t work though he was too freaked to tell the nurse anything. She made her way to Dipper’s room hoping she could try and provide some comfort to her twin. She opened his door to find a dark room, the thick curtains were drawn tight blocking out all sun from the room, it was so dark that Mabel could barely see anything, 

“Dipper?” She called unsure whether he was even there or not. 

“Mabel,” came the muffled reply, Mabel squinted her eyes in the darkness trying to find Dipper, she considered turning on the light but was hesitant, unsure of how Dipper would react. Deciding instead to just step into the room she found the vague outline of her brother sat on the floor leaning against his bed, his knees were pulled up close to his chest and he hadn’t even bothered to lift his head from its place on his knees. Mabel carefully made her way to sit next to him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he stiffened when she did but made no effort to move further. Mabel sighed, knowing she’d have to tell Dipper but not wanting to give him any more bad news. 

“For now Brad and his gang are being quiet but I don’t think it will last,” She trailed off not sure how to comfort her brother, 

“We should use the memory gun on him.” Dipper’s muffled voice spoke, and Mabel almost slapped herself for not thinking of it sooner, she noticed the shape of something that was probably the memory gun, next to Dipper.

“We should go later when no one is around,” Mabel resolved thinking the same thing as her twin, 

“I think should go by myself,” Dipper said still not lifting his head.

“Bro bro we should go together,” Mabel tried,

“No, it’ll be quicker if I go alone, plus I made this mess so I should clean it up.” Dipper had lifted his head a little so his voice was clearer telling Mabel that she wouldn’t be able to change his mind. His voice was laced with guilt while still sounding firm and Mabel was washed over with sadness for her brother, 

“Everything will be alright.” Mabel forced as much confidence into her voice as possible as she pulled her twin into an awkward hug patting his back soothingly and either she had convinced him or Dipper was so emotionally drained that he had no energy to protest as he simply allowed her to hug him. 

After visiting hours had ended Dipper pulled on his hoodie putting his hood up to cover his still black and red eyes. He shoved the gun in his backpack and swung it around his shoulders making his way out of the shack silently. The walk to the hospital was long and by the time he got there it was pretty late, but this didn’t deter Dipper from his main goal. He snuck in without being seen and headed for the room Mabel had told him Brad was in. Once he made it he found Brad sleeping along with the two gang members, who had obviously stayed with him despite not being allowed. Dipper shrugged finding it easier to have them all together he typed in vampire attack and erased their memories. It was simple and quick, much easier than Dipper had anticipated he had half expected something to go terribly wrong. On his way out he was slightly less careful and someone caught him, a small young girl with a stuffed frog toy clutched to her chest, she was obviously a patient and she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

“H…Hello?” Her voice was breathy as if it was a struggle for her to say on simple word, Dipper considered turning and walking away but the girl looked at him with vivid green eyes contrasting with her pale face, she looked very sick. 

“Um hi?” Dipper turned to face the girl scratching his cheek awkwardly, he didn’t know what to say but he felt an obligation to listen to this girl who clearly didn’t have a lot of time left for anyone to listen to her. 

“What’s up with your eyes?” She said, seemingly gaining some more strength.

“Oh um, they’re some contacts.” Dipper tried, and failed, to sound convincing, 

“Why are you wearing contacts?” The girl asked blinking up at Dipper, 

“Because I want to.” Dipper growled causing the girl to flinch and take a step back. Dipper instantly regretted it, not knowing why he sounded so angry in the first place. “I’m sorry,” Dipper tried but the girl began to run away, 

“Monster,” She panted out. Dipper was half tempted to run after her but he thought better of it. He left the hospital for the long walk home, he thought over the events at the hospital, why had the girl been so scared of him and most importantly why had he been so angry, the questions buzzed in his head mainly focused on his lack of sleep but an underlying thought kept creeping up. What if his vampirism was changing his personality, he hated to think it but it did explain his current mood swings and random bursts of anger. 

When he got back to the mystery shack he found Mabel waiting for him in the kitchen, her eyes were focused on a half empty glass of water in front of her. He must have been quiet when he entered because Mabel didn’t seem to notice him until he shut the door, a little loudly, her eyes snapped to him startled. She seemed to carefully regard him and he assumed that his eyes were still yet to be changed back so he gave her a small smile to assure her it was him. 

“How did it go?” Mabel asked somehow managing to sounding tired yet enthusiastic at the same time,

“In and out without any major problems,” Dipper said collapsing into one of the chairs,

“That’s good, I still wish you would have let me go though,” Mabel scolded lightly, 

“Maybe next time,” Dipper mumbled quietly, 

“Let’s hope there isn’t a time.” Mabel sighed tiredly, she had a long day cleaning up after her twin she glanced at Dipper whose eyes were following the old wooden pattern on the table absently. They sat in silence for a short while, both taking a moment to think over the days events. 

“I made another deal with Bill.” Dipper broke the silence and Mabel looked at him curiously, she wasn’t as annoyed, or shocked, as she probably should have been.

“What deal did you make?” Mabel’s voice was even and calm, Dipper was both relieved and worried by Mabel’s reaction. 

“I’m going to take Gideon’s deal and join the cult.” Dipper said a little rushed,

“And what do you get out of it?” Mabel asked not missing a beat,

“Bill’s blood.” Dipper bowed his head, shame wormed its way into his voice and on his features, 

“Oh.” Was all Mabel replied, Dipper glanced at her through his hair to see her reaction, her face was calm and even, serious even, the expression foreign on her face.

“Oh?” Dipper blurted the question before he could think it over, he had honestly expected a different reaction from his twin, shock or disgust maybe even anger but all he got was oh.

“What do you want me to say Dip? You’ve already made the deal, and maybe it wouldn’t be such a terrible idea for you to have a constant supply of food, you’ll stop hurting others.” Mabel regretted her choice of words as she noticed Dipper flinch as fresh guilt still seeped out of him from memories of recent events. “Sorry dip I didn’t mean it like that, I know it isn’t really you hurting them.” Mabel tried to recover,

“What makes you say it isn’t me?” Dipper grumbled,

“Because I know my brother and you are not as evil as vampire Dipper does.” Mable’s voice was firm and reassuring making Dipper feel a little lighter, 

“You’re right, since when did you become such a logical thinker,” Dipper gave a shaky smile nudging his twin playfully earning a small smile,

“Hey your eyes have changed back!” Mabel smiled lightly as she saw her brother’s doe brown eyes again. Dippers hands reached up to touch his eyes a small smile on his face, 

“Really? Thank god I was beginning to think they would stay like that forever.” Dippers voice was light but there was real concern there too. 

“That one would be difficult to explain to our parents.” Mabel joked and Dipper’s smile grew a little, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he was glad that he had told Mabel about his deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so finally a new chapter, next one should be up by either next Friday or Saturday, should is the key word. The day will come when I upload on time. Again sorry it's late, I've not been feeling too good this week so writing has been hard. 
> 
> A massive thanks again to everyone who commented, liked and bookmarked this work so far, it means so much to see so many of you like this :D you all help motivate me to keep going and assure me that this fic isn't as bad as I sometimes think it is so thank you all so much! 
> 
> Until next time dudes!


	13. Baking with Mabel and Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another *late* update, hope you enjoy.

Darkness. Dipper was back in the unknown room again. He walked and it seemed to take less time until he tripped and fell over. This time when he landed the pain was much less as if his bones had gotten stronger, he got up on shaky legs and began to explore, his eyes had finally adjusted to the lack of light and he found he could see, but it was still dull. He found that his cave theory from before was correct as he felt the chill of cool air and smell the damp. He continued to explore the cave his feet sinking a little into the soft soil as he walked. It seemed like he had been walking for hours but the cave stayed the same, seemingly on an endless repeat of itself. Tiring of constantly walking and going nowhere Dipper decided to change direction just to see what would happen, he found that the cave simply continued to loop round. He changed direction once again and suddenly tripped over nothing but instead of falling down another hole, like he had expected to, he hit some hard ground. Groaning he tried to get up but felt a weight on top of him stopping him from moving, he tried to struggle but found he had little room to squirm, huffing he gave up.

“Pine Tree,” A quiet voice echoed, though Dipper couldn’t quite place where it came from.

“Dipping sauce?” Another voice called. Dipper blinked himself awake, the first thing he saw was the old wooden floor in the hallway outside of his room, he lifted his head to find Bill sat atop of him and Mabel leaning over him an amused and concerned look on her face. 

“Mabel, what am I doing on the floor?” Dipper blinked sleepily his brain still trying to process what was happening.

“You were sleep walking bro bro.” Mabel smiled at him straightening up,

“Okay but um why is Bill sat on me?” Dipper asked trying, and failing, to get up and away from Bill.

“Well you were walking around like you owned the place and we saw you were getting close to the stairs so we thought it would be best to restrain you before you fell, not like you couldn’t take the fall.” Bill said, mumbling the last part. Dipper craned his neck to look between Bill and Mabel, hoping to get some sort of confirmation of whether it was true or not,

“Dip dop are alright, you’ve never sleepwalked before.” Mabel asked her smile fading slightly as she began worrying the edge of her jumper, 

“I don’t know.” Dipper answered honestly, he was a little freaked out too, he chewed his lips nervously and tried to think of a logical explanation, he wondered whether it was connected with his strange dreams. It was unlikely that it wasn’t and Dipper wondered what their significance was. “I’d feel much better if Bill would get off me.” Dipper grumbled, 

“But what if you trip over nothing again and fall down the stairs?” Bill smirked, mock worry in his voice,

“Get off.” Dipper sat up with a sudden burst of strength and succeeding to knock Bill off of his back and onto a mess of limbs on the floor. Bill shot him a glare and Dipper smirked slightly while Mabel giggled at the sight of the demon, in a heap on the floor. 

“Come on you guys let’s go get some breakfast.” Mabel smiled cheerily, and Dipper followed along with Bill who was muttering something about being an all-powerful demon and not having to deal with this. 

“What do you guys want for breakfast?” Mabel asked as she looked in the fridge in an attempt to get some ingredients, 

“How about eggs?” Dipper yawned in need of some coffee,

“We’re out.” Mabel grumbled, 

“Pancakes?” Bill grinned, 

“You need eggs for pancakes Bill.” Mabel smiled, 

“Maybe we should go to the diner.” Dipper suggested, 

“Agreed, go get dressed and we’ll set off,” Mabel grinned and Dipper sleepily obliged, he paused when he noticed Bill following him, 

“You can’t follow me.” Dipper said bluntly,

“Aw but I need to get dressed too.” Bill replied, 

“Tough.” Dipper yawned and left before Bill could further argue, Dipper quickly got changed into some fresh clothes and went to go find Mabel while Bill got changed. 

“Hey Dip are you okay?” Mabel asked, Dipper shrugged

“I guess.” He mumbled, 

“Do you think you’re sleepwalking is connected with your dreams?” She asked, 

“It’s the most likely explanation.” He said as he grabbed his trainers, 

“Did you have another one?” Mabel pushed, 

“Yeah, this time after I fell I ended up in a never ending cave, no matter what direction I took it was the same.” Dipper explained, Mabel nodded lost in thought for a short moment, 

“Maybe this is something to do with you being a vampire.” Mabel said thoughtfully, 

“Or Maybe it’s Bill messing with me.” Dipper said bitterly, Mabel out a hand on his shoulder, 

“I’m probably right.” Mabel smiled softly and Dipper gave her a small smile back, as much as he trusted his twin he also knew how trusting she was, Bill seemed to be hiding something from them and Dipper couldn’t fully trust Bill until he knew that he had no plans to destroy Gravity Falls. Before Mabel could say more Bill entered the room fully dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt and a pair of faded white converse, which were Dipper’s, Dipper wanted to make him wear something else but he was too tired to argue. 

“Let’s go I’m starving!” Mabel grinned as she hurried out the door,

“Yeah…” Dipper grumbled unenthusiastically receiving a nudge from his sister, 

“Aw come on Pine Tree show more enthusiasm,” Bill grinned and gave him a light shove earning a tired glare from Dipper. They took the short walk to Lazy Susan’s Diner, when they got there they all took a seat in a shaded area of the diner and ordered food, Dipper made sure to order an extra-large cup of coffee, including lots of sugar, he didn’t really have a sweet tooth but he liked the energy boost it gave him. 

“So Pine Tree, todays the big day.” Bill smirked as he sipped a glass of orange juice,

“You sure you’re gunna be alright, I can come with you, I’ll bring the old grappling hook?” Mabel asked with a grin which soon turned into a concerned stare.

“I’ll be fine Mabel, I’m supposed to go alone anyway,” Dipper smiled lightly although his stomach twisted with worry, he didn’t want to drag Mabel to her ex stalker, he didn’t think he would ever trust Gideon to be near her again. 

Their food was served to them and Mabel dug in hungrily while Dipper ate slower, the anxiety building up making him lose his appetite, Mabel noticed this but didn’t say anything, feeling slightly helpless with the situation, as much as she wanted to go with her brother she knew that he would never let her join him. After they had finished eating they sat for a while giving time to finish their drinks and allow the food to settle, though Dipper felt as if he were going to throw up. He was considering simply running away, leaving all the danger behind but his deal with Bill, and his own curiosity, prevented him from running. He had to know why Gideon had come back after all these years, and what exactly his plan was. The question of why still buzzed around in Dipper’s head, why him? Why did Gideon even think that Dipper would trust him, was he really going on the assumption that Dippers hatred for Bill was stronger than his distrust for Gideon? It hurt his head thinking about it but he couldn’t stop, he needed answers, but who should he ask, Bill, or Gideon? Neither would give a straight answer. 

“Dipping dots, you ready to go?” Mabel pulled Dipper out of his inner conflict, Dipper blinked still processing what Mabel had asked, 

“Where’s Bill?” Dipper asked looking around, they found Bill chatting to a stranger,

“Hey want to know the exact time and date of your death, whoa!” was all Bill managed as he was dragged away by Dipper, 

“Bill, we’ve asked you not to do that.” Mabel scolded, after she apologised to the customer, 

“I’m an all-powerful being of pure energy I can do what I want.” Bill growled, his uncovered eye turning red, 

“Not when you live under our roof.” Dipper said glaring at the demon he was still dragging, 

“Don’t forget who I am Pine Tree,” Bill said lowly his eyes returning to normal, Dipper rolled his eyes releasing his grip of the demon, fear creeping up om him, both from Bills threat and what he was about to do. 

“Whatever.” He mumbled quietly, though he was sure Bill heard it. They all left the Diner and began the walk back to the shack, Dipper felt himself lucky that it was an overcast day so the sun wasn’t as intense as usual. Dipper walked in silence an aura of dread radiating off of Dipper, Mabel tried to make light conversation but Dipper failed to join in, too caught up in his own thoughts, Bill continued as normal seemingly unaware of the atmosphere as he chatted to Mabel, once they got to the forest Dipper parted from his sister to meet Gideon his stomach doing somersaults as he walked away.

-

Mable watched her twin leave, she considered following behind but thought better of it as she continued back to the mystery shack silently, Bill finally noticing the change in atmosphere followed behind, a strange feeling distracted his thoughts that he couldn’t quite place, but it did give him the urge to comfort Mabel, though he had no idea how he would go about comforting someone, he hadn’t ever really tried, he found it more entertaining to upset people, usually. He followed behind Mabel deep in thought, he needed to distract Mabel from what Dipper was doing, the more she thought about it the worse she would feel. They reached the Shack just as an idea came to Bill’s mind. 

“Hey shooting star?” Bill asked, she looked up at him in response as she stood in the doorway, 

“Why don’t we do that baking thing you like to do?” He asked a grin on his face, he had only heard a few things about baking but he had never really given it a second glance, Mabel’s face broke out into an enthusiastic grin, 

“Sure, what do you want to bake?” Mabel rummaged around in a few draws looking for a recipe book,

“Um, a lemon meringue pie?” Bill remembered the name from a previous guy he had possessed who loved to make them, though he couldn’t remember why. 

“That sounds great, I’ve never made it before so I don’t know how it will turn out, oh we should do the thing where we put the bowl over our heads,” Mabel said excitedly,

“Uh wouldn’t that just get the mixture everywhere?” Bill asked confused, 

“No, no the mixture is supposed to stay put so we know it’s ready,” Mabel giggled, Bill looked apprehensive but nodded anyway, Mabel flipped through the book to find the recipe and pulled a bowl out of a cupboard, 

“Hey Bill could you start on the pastry,” Mabel asked putting the bowl in Bill’s arms along with a spoon and an apron, 

“Uh, okay, how do it do that?” He looked sceptically at the bowl in front of him as he put the apron on, tying it twice so it would stay in place.

“You need flour, lard, butter and a little sugar and you rub it all in so it looks like bread crumbs,” Mabel said as she handed him all the ingredients whilst she looked for some scales, she had made sure that Stan had all the equipment for baking when they first moved to the shack as she loved to randomly bake masses of treats whenever she was alone in the shack with nothing to do. The scales she had bought were old fashioned scales with weights on one side and a bowl on the other, she loved to use it as it reminded her of the scales she used to use at their parents’ house.

“Okay.” Bill gave the flour to Mabel so she could weigh it out, he had no idea what she meant by ‘rub in’ but he was willing to just wing it, Mabel weighed and put all the ingredients in the bowl then put on her own apron and tied her hair into a high ponytail. While she was distracted Bill mixed the ingredients with a spoon, assuming that, that was what he was supposed to do with it. Mabel grabbed the other ingredients that they would need and looked for some baking beans for when they would have to blind bake the pastry. When she had found everything she washed her hands and turned her attention to Bill who was hitting a lump of lard with the wooden spoon, she rolled her eyes, of course the omniscient dream demon wouldn’t know how to make pastry, 

“Here like this,” Mabel smiled as she gently took the bowl off of Bill and began to make the mixture properly, Bill only shrugged still holding the wooden spoon, 

“You humans are weird.” He said crossing his arms, the spoon hanging limply by his side, 

“What makes you say that?” Mabel turned her head towards Bill slightly, amused at the sight of the ‘all-powerful’ demon holding the spoon against the edge of his apron, getting butter all over the side of his black apron which said ‘don’t get all up in my grill’ and almost on his plain white t-shirt. 

“You have all these weird rituals for eating, you spend ages preparing your food for like a quick meal, there’s no point, it’s all just a waste of time.” Bill said waving his hands about, flinging butter onto the floor, 

“I don’t think so, when we cook it we’re giving it more flavour, we and in a way, customising our food to a taste we like, it’s good to have something good to eat, it can make people feel happy and to some it can show love, I think it’s worth the time we spend on it.” Mabel grinned, 

“You’re still weird.” Bill once again folded his arms, this time getting butter on his t-shirt. 

“Could you pass me that jug of water, thanks, what do demons eat then?” Mabel said as she poured water into the bowl, finally taking the spoon from Bill to mix it all together, 

“We don’t eat.” Bill shrugged, 

“But, you’ve complained about being hungry loads of times.” Mabel pointed out, 

“Yes, that’s because when I have this human form I have to sustain it like any other human would, it’s like a package deal, you have a human form but you have to treat it like one.” 

“Okay, but how come you can still use your magic and do like demony things?” Mabel asked, not missing a beat, Bill smirked, Mabel was a lot smarter than she liked to make out,

“I’m a very powerful demon.” Bill replied simply, Mabel rolled her eyes,

“That doesn’t answer my question.” She sighed but knew she wouldn’t get anything else out of him. She floured the surface and grabbed a rolling pin, “Do you wanna roll it out?” Mabel asked as she held the rolling pin out for him,

“Sure,” Bill smirked as he grabbed the pin, Mabel began the hunt for the pie dish,

“Haha!” Mabel cried once she found it at the back of a cupboard under several pans, she greased the tin as Bill rolled out the pastry, 

“So can you get sick, or injured in that body?” Mabel asked curiously, she didn’t really think about it before but if Bill had to eat maybe he could get sick, 

“Hmm, I don’t know about sick but I can’t get injured, this body is made for a demon so it’s quite durable.” Bill said, 

“How come you don’t know about being sick though,” Mabel asked confused, 

“Because I’ve only ever taken a human form once before, it’s very inconvenient and draining to do it plus I hardly ever need to.” Bill took a step away from the pastry done with rolling it out, Mabel took over from there, 

“Then why did you do it now?” she asked, Bill gave her a sly grin and Mabel sighed knowing that meant he wasn’t going to tell her. While the pastry was baking Mabel asked Bill to boil some water while she measured out the other ingredients in a separate pan, 

“Are you sure I won’t burn the shack down shooting star?” Bill asked hesitantly, 

“It’s only water,” Mabel replied, 

“What if I burn it?” Bill said looking at the slowly heating water, 

“I’m not sure you can burn water,” Mabel smiled amused at the apprehension in Bill’s voice. Mabel began cutting a large lemon and juicing it before she began to mix some cornflour with water,

“Mabel help,” Bill said raising his voice worriedly, “Oh my gosh it’s rising, Mabel is it supposed to rise, oh Mabel it’s gunna boil over what do I do, I’ll be in trouble if I accidentally burn the shack down, Mabel help!” Bill was nearly shouting now, Mabel stifled her giggles as she turned to help Bill, a wide grin on her face, she turned down the heat and let the water bubble for a while before she poured it over the lemon juice and sugar she had mixed up earlier, 

“Now it’s time to make the meringue,” Mabel grinned after she had pulled out the cooked pastry and putting their lemon mixture onto it, “first we need to whisk these egg whites until they are foamy,” Mabel handed Bill the electric whisk, who took it curiously, he pressed the button and grinned when it whirred to life. He made the mistake of starting the whisk before putting it in the bowl resulting in egg whites flying everywhere, 

“I’ll start adding the sugar but keep whisking,” Mable giggled, when they were doing things like this it was difficult to think of Bill as a former enemy, he seemed to have forgotten about any evil plans and was acting kind of nice, Mabel wondered if being in a human form for so long meant he had human emotions too, though she thought better than to ask him. When the mixture was shiny and had stiffened Mabel got Bill to stop, she shook the bowl slightly to test it then she held it over her head, she grinned when no mixture came out and handed it to Bill, 

“You try,” She said, Bill took the bowl and hesitantly held it above him when no mixture came out he grinned, looking to Mabel who was fist pumping the air,

“Sweet it worked,” She giggled, just then Dipper entered through the back door, looking exhausted and slightly irritated, however when he looked to the demon who was holding a bowl of meringue mixture over his head his mood instantly changed to confused, 

“Hey Dippy dots,” Mabel waved, 

“Heya Pine Tree, look at this nothing is coming out,” Bill grinned as he shook the bowl, his eyes looking at Dipper didn’t notice the mixture start to fall, when he shook it again Mabel nor Dipper had any time to react before meringue mixture was all over Bill’s head. There was a moment of silence before Dipper burst out laughing at the sight of a shocked demon covered in meringue. Mabel also burst out into fits of giggles, Bill frowned looking between the twins, he wanted to get angry and threaten them both but a better idea came to mind with an evil grin Bill scooped some of the mixture off of his head and took a step towards the still laughing Dipper before he rubbed the mixture on both of his cheeks, Dipper’s laughter subsided as he glared at Bill, 

“You did not just do that.” Dipper growled, Mabel’s giggles stopped at the tone and she worriedly looked at her brother, Dipper walked over to Mabel and grabbed a handful for flour and swiftly threw some at Bill, a big grin spread across his face, Mable let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, and giggled again as the demon threw some mixture at Dipper who moved out the way causing Mabel to get hit, in return she threw some flour at Dipper who let out another laugh throwing some mixture at Mabel. Bill grabbed some flour and threw it at both the twins who returned the fire with a larger amount of four and loud laughter, Dipper took some mixture from Bills head and threw it at his sister letting out a loud laugh when it landed square on her face, the fight continued for a few minutes until all three of them were covered in flour along with most of the kitchen.

“I think we should clean up before Stan comes in and kills us all.” Dipper said a large grin still on his face. 

“Agreed” Mabel said, Bill went to go shower whilst the twins cleaned up the kitchen, Mabel made another batch of meringue and baked the pie then got a shower, leaving a flour and meringue soaked Dipper to wash the rest of the pots, a smile still on his face, he had to admit as messy as it had been it was the most fun he had, had for a while. 

Bill entered the kitchen dressed in a fresh pain of jeans and an oversized jumper, his hair still damp from his shower, 

“I heard from somewhere that flour is really bad for your hair, it better not fall out because of you,” Bill said sending a mock glare, 

“Hey you totally started that,” Dipper turned to face the demon, 

“It’s your fault for distracting me,” Bill said sticking his tongue out at Dipper, Dipper rolled his eyes before turning to dry the last of the pots, the room fell into silence until Mabel came into the kitchen to take the pie out of the oven, she sat with Bill at the table while Dipper made them all hot drinks, 

“So how did things go with Gideon?” Bill asked as Dipper joined them at the table.

“Not bad I guess.” Dipper replied with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all sorry for the super late update, but I made this chapter extra long to make up for it, exciting stuff, the whole baking thing was inspired by me and my friend baking the other day, so fun times!
> 
> Again thanks to those who have liked, bookmarked and commented on this fic it means a lot to hear your feedback, 
> 
> Also I made a tumblr, called awesomepinklion, this is where I plan to update you all on the progress of the fic and inform you on delays in updates and things like that, so if you're interested please check it out, 
> 
> I'm not sure when the next update will be, it'll probably be the end of next week, until then see ya, please like and comment if you want, 
> 
> Oh yeah, I'm sorry that the Gideon and Dipper interaction isn't in this chapter at all, I was going to put it in but this chapter was already super long and it's getting pretty late so I need sleep, it will definitely be in the next chapter though, thank you all for being so patient with me.


	14. Life is strange

“So what happened?” Mabel asked, 

“Well not much really, I met him and he said he was glad I decided to come, he was alone but he gave a location to go to in a week, I guess that’s where the first meeting will begin, it was kind of uneventful.” Dipper looked into his mug half full of coffee distractedly, 

“Whats wrong bro bro?” Mabel prodded, 

“Well, I don’t know he was just acting weird...” Dipper trailed off, 

“How so?” Mabel pushed and Dipper rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, 

“I don’t really know, he just, he was just being weird.” Dipper sighed exasperatedly, 

“Gideon is a weird guy,” Mabel pointed out and Dipper shrugged,

“I don’t know it was like his weirdness was bumped up to eleven today or something,” Dipper took a sip of coffee, 

“Well what specifically was he doing?” Mabel asked, 

“He was uh, he kept looking behind me as if someone was there but when I turned around no one was there, we were completely alone, and he kept changing subjects really quickly, like he couldn’t stay on one topic for more than one minute, he’d go from talking about me joining them and mumbling something about vampires, he was creeping me out.” Dipper sighed, his thoughts a bit of a jumbled mess.

“That does sound strange,” Mabel mumbled thoughtfully, 

“Yeah, plus he really wants to turn me into a vampire…” Dipper trailed off,

“And you don’t want to tell him you already are one?” Mabel finished for him, 

“Right, but he’s gunna find out eventually, what if this location is in the sun, you know I can’t stay in the sun for more than an hour, what if he tries to kill me, what if he finds out that his girlfriend is dead because of me,” Dipper blurted panic setting in, 

“Dipper I know you don’t want to hear this but if he wanted to kill you he would have already done it by now, wait his girlfriend?” Mabel questioned, 

“Yeah, him and the vampire were obviously pretty close, but he doesn’t know where she went.” Dipper grumbled, 

“And you think that if you tell him you’re a vampire he’ll become suspicious,” Bill concluded, Dipper nodded, 

“Can’t you like just tell him that she ran away?” Mabel asked,

“Maybe, I don’t know, I don’t think I want to do this.” Dipper slumped in his chair and looked at Bill through his hair, Bill had a large grin on his face, 

“Nope, you’re not backing out of the deal Pine Tree.” Bill practically sang, Dipper sighed, he did see how he could benefit from the deal but if he were to die than it would be pointless, but if he tried to back out now than Mabel was in danger. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” He declared tiredly as he got up to shower stifling a yawn. Ten minutes later he got out the shower, feeling refreshed but still a little tired. He made his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat, he found Bill sat at the table with a large slice of lemon meringue pie in front of him, 

“Oh Bill, where did Mabel go?” Dipper said through yet another yawn, 

“She said that she had to go help Pacifica with something I think.” Bill replied, his mouth full of food, 

“Huh? Since when did they get so close?” Dipper mumbled grabbing himself a slice of pie, 

“I think it was while you were unconscious, Pacifica was pretty helpful and surprisingly kind to Shooting Star,” 

“How come I’m only hearing this now, and from you!” Dipper was close to yelling, his anger rising,

“Woah calm Down Pine Tree, you sure do get cranky when you’re hungry,” Bill smirked, 

“Piss off.” Dipper muttered shoving a large forkful of food in his mouth. Bill sighed and put his own fork down getting up, Dipper grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at his texts, three from Mabel and one from his friend, James. He was preoccupied telling him he couldn’t meet up because he was sick that he didn’t notice Bill until a large mug full of blood was placed in front of him. Dipper looked from the mug to Bill his face neutral but his mind disgusted, 

“Since you held up your end of the deal so far,” Bill grinned sitting back down to eat his own food, Dipper shoved another large forkful of food in his mouth, reluctant to drink Bill’s blood, again. He chewed stubbornly but the scent of the blood caught his attention making him realise how hungry he was, he hesitantly took the mug,

“Thanks.” He mumbled into the mug before taking a small sip. His phone buzzed a few times and he checked his messages, 

From Mabel: Sorry bro bro, you were pretty preoccupied >.< but we can talk about it later okay =^-^= gtg xx

From Dipper: Okay but you better be here for dinner. X 

Sighing Dipper put his phone down, it was still day time so he couldn’t go out, Stan had told him not to work at the shack for a bit until he can control himself fully, and when Stan told you not to work you didn’t work. Ford was somewhere looking for a cure that didn’t exist and Bill was, well Dipper didn’t know what Bill did all the time but he didn’t really care, as long as he didn’t get roped into another deal. Dipper drank the rest of the blood and put the mug in the sink, deciding that he had no energy for anything he decided to go to sleep. 

Dipper dreamt of the cave again, he was walking in a loop and nothing seemed to change, frustrated he decided to stop. He took in his surroundings, the soil beneath his feet was soft and as he walked his feet sunk just a little, the walls were rough and dark in colour, no light could be seen anywhere, Dippers improved vision did help a little but not enough, confused and annoyed Dipper let out a long sigh. A growl sounded further ahead of him, this caught his interest he had assumed he was alone, curious he followed where he thought he could hear the sound, he felt strangely drawn to it, like he was supposed to follow the sound. He walked and this time the cave changed until he found a large area dimly lit by, something, it was unclear what, but it was new and he was glad to be out of the constant loop. To Dipper’s disappointment, yet at the same time relief, he was alone, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was with him, another growl sounded this time it was closer, as if it were only a few feet away from Dipper. Dipper froze fear literally paralysing him. He tried to run but ended up twisting his ankle and falling, it felt like solid, hard ground a contrast to the soft soil from earlier. 

“Dipper!” Mabel shouted and Dipper shot up gasping for breath, 

“Mabel!” He breathed looked at his sister who was kneeling next to him with a worried look plastered on her face, 

“Bro bro are you okay, did you have a nightmare?” Mabel asked concern plain in her voice,

“I’m fine, it was just a nightmare,” Dipper said rubbing his aching back from when he apparently fell out of bed, Mabel chewed her lip nervously, 

“You’ve been having a lot of nightmares recently,” Mabel mumbled, 

“I’m sure it’s nothing Mabel,” Dipper said giving her a small pat on the shoulder before getting up off the floor, it was dark outside and Dipper guessed it was around dinner time, “C’mon, I’ll make us some dinner,” Dipper said and Mabel nodded. Downstairs Bill was watching TV while eating some left over pie. Dipper and Mabel walked into the kitchen ignoring Bill and deciding to make some pasta. Mabel was oddly silent, seemingly deep in thought, Dipper didn’t think too much of it, too preoccupied with the pasta sauce, 

“Do you think things will ever go back to normal?” Mabel suddenly asked catching Dipper off guard, 

“huh, what do you mean?” Dipper turned to face her, 

“Well, I don’t know, will Bill always be living with us, what about the future like work and school?” Mabel asked her voice shaking with panic, Dipper was a little stunned to hear all this from his usually bright and positive sister. 

“Well, I don’t really know…” Dipper replied, he chewed on his lip trying to think of a way to help his sister, he hadn’t even thought about any of these things himself. 

“I just…” She sighed, “it feels like we’re trapped, like Bill is tricking us and we’re falling into a trap.” There was a moment of silence while they both thought this over. It was unusual for Mabel to be so uncertain and Dipper had to admit that it unnerved him. It seemed as if Mabel had been holding on to these feelings for a while now. To fill the silence Dipper started cooking the pasta. 

“It may be a trap, it might not be, but whatever it is I think we can fight this, together we’re stronger than Bill, we’ve managed to defeat him before and we can do it again if we need to.” Dipper went over and gave Mabel’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze and giving her a comforting smile. Dipper felt Mabel relax alittle and this time her smile seemed more relaxed, 

“You’re right,” Mabel beamed, Dipper lightly pushed her shoulder, 

“Of course I’m right, I’m always right, I’m the smart one.” Dipper smiled and Mabel pushed him lightly. 

“Yeah right!” Mabel giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is very late. All I can say is I'm very sorry and I hope someone is reading this. Again sorry.   
> Anyways I'm not dead so thats a good thing right? 
> 
> But OMG this fic almost has 200 kudos, ;-; thank you guys I really don't deserve them but you're all so nice so thank you so much.


	15. Who knew?

After they finished eating Dipper wandered into the living room to watch some TV, not long after Bill wandered in yawning, he flopped down next to Dipper squishing him on the small seat. 

“y’know there are more places to sit,” Dipper grumbled wriggling to try and get more room, 

“Ah but none of the others have the same view,” Bill grinned making Dipper roll his eyes. 

“Whatever,” Dipper scowled concentrating on the TV there was nothing interesting in just some weird shows that didn’t catch Dippers interest, he flicked through channels not really concentrating on anything. He finally settled on a tv show about a platypus mainly as background noise. He passively watched the show beginning to invest himself in the story, a few episodes in and the platypus had been kidnapped with seemingly no escape, just as the episode ended before the villain could reveal his big plan he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Bill’s head resting on him, Dipper was about to protest until he noticed the demon was asleep. Dipper rolled his eyes and poked the demon in the cheek trying to wake him but Bill didn’t stir. Sighing Dipper gave up concentrating on the next episode of the show as it came on, the villain began revealing his plan and the platypus’ friends all came to save him, it also turned out the villain was just misunderstood. The end credits rolled and Dipper felt himself sigh in relief, a few adverts began playing and Dipper became highly aware of the other on his shoulder, he felt the warmth of the other as he breathed. Dipper hadn’t expected Bill to come back so, human, he breathed and ate and slept like humans did, Dipper didn’t understand why the demon had come back and was upkeeping a human form. It made no sense. 

“Bill?” Dipper spoke softly, he got no response, 

“Bill, come on you gotta sleep in a bed this is kinda uncomfortable,” Dipper tried again but still got no response from him, he was tempted to just push the demon off and leave, his mind screamed at him that it was the best thing to do. But he stopped himself, feeling himself holding back, he enjoyed the feeling of warmth that emitted from Bill’s human body, he even found it a little comforting. The show began again and Dipper mumbled a fine while turning his attention back to the TV to concentrate back on the show. Dipper soon found himself falling asleep too, his body did feel tired and Bill’s soft breathing eventually lulled him to sleep. 

Dipper dreamt of the cave again but it all seemed distant and fuzzy, he couldn’t seem to move but he was floating in the air. He watched as a figure walked about aimlessly, Dipper squinted and made out his own hat, a closer look and he realised this figure was himself. Dipper watched as he wandered carelessly, it seemed he had his hands in his pockets and was looking around casually. In the distance he saw a pair of red eyes, they were glaring at him and suddenly his throat felt very dry, his stomach felt empty like he hadn’t eaten in weeks and the eyes wouldn’t stop staring. 

Dipper blinked and he was awake, his surroundings were unfamiliar and for a moment panic gripped Dipper until he realised he was just in the living room. He felt a weight on his shoulder and when he looked he saw Bill asleep on his shoulder. 

“Bill wake up,” Dipper grumbled, this time he moved his shoulder a little, it felt a little numb under Bills weight. 

“Hey Bill,” Dipper poked him a few times but still got no response, 

“Hey Dorito” Dipper shouted and this time Bill stirred, 

“Wake up you isosolise prick,” Dipper said again and Bill opened his eyes blinking a few times, 

“Wha…?” he mumbled sleepily, 

“Wake up my shoulder’s gone numb,” Dipper prompted sounding more annoyed than angry. 

“Aw you poor thing,” he grumbled sarcastically, he yawned and got off Dipper in favour of stretching, his back clicking, Dipper rolled his eyes standing up himself rubbing his shoulder, as soon as Dipper stood up Bill settled back down into the chair closing his eyes. He moved to the kitchen and grabbed himself a mug of coffee Mabel was sat at the table typing on her phone, 

“Morning,” Dipper mumbled sitting down opposite her, Mabel looked up at him grinning, 

“Sleep well?” She cooed and Dipper narrowed his eyes confused until Mabel showed him her phone, there was a picture of him leaning on Bill, they were both fast asleep and Dipper felt his cheeks grow warm. 

“M…Mabel!” Dipper sputtered trying to grab the phone off her, 

“I’m surprised you even allowed that to happen Dip, you must be warming up to him,” Mabel teased and Dipper looked at the floor trying to hide his blush, 

“Ugh it’s whatever,” Dipper felt like a child again as he stumbled for an appropriate response, he had shown weakness last night, it wasn’t like he wanted to be in that situation but he didn’t see the point in fighting it, 

“Seriously dip are you okay?” Mabel asked her eyes concerned but a soft smile was on her face, 

“I don’t know, it’s not like I wanted to sleep on him it just sorta happened,” Dipper grumbled his head falling into one of his hands, 

“Well its not like he can hurt you or anything, so why does it matter?” Mabel asked and Dipper shrugged, 

“It’s just kinda wrong, I mean I shouldn’t be letting myself get so close with him,” Dipper shrugged, 

“He’s living with us so it can’t really be helped, but do you think you’re starting to like him?” Mabel asked seriously, her face neural Dipper hesitated, 

“I…It’s not like he’s terrible company or anything but its just…” Dipper trailed off his mind confused, 

“He’s a demon,” Mabel finished helpfully and Dipper nodded, Dipper thought for a moment sighing, 

“Well so am I,” He refused to meet Mabel’s eyes but he knew that she was glareing at him, 

“Don’t say that about yourself,” Mabel pouted, 

“Well it’s true, vampires are demons, maybe hes more powerful or whatever but we’re still both demons now,” Dipper rested his face in his hands staring into his coffee mug. 

“Well,” Mabel began and Dipper looked up at her as she continued, “He’s not only a demon he’s the demon that terrorised us for a full summer,” Mabel added, “that’s what separates the both of you.” Mabel gave Dipper a comforting smile and Dipper retured the gesture, 

“Thanks Mabel,” he said, 

“It’s what I’m here for,” She laughed reaching over the table to give him an awkward punch in the shoulder. Dipper chuckled and got up stretching, 

“I think I’m gunna go shower,” Dipper said, 

“’kay, I think I’m going to be going out in a sec,” Mabel said looking back at her phone, 

“Again, are you going to see Pacifica again?” Dipper questioned, 

“Yeah, she’s actually really cool now,” Mabel smiled a light blush on her face and Dipper rolled his eyes suddenly seeing what was going on,

“Ah okay I see, well I’ll see you later then, don’t be out too late” Dipper gave her a smirk before quickly leaving, there was a pause before he heard Mabel shout after him, 

“IT’s not like that!” 

Dipper got showered and walked into his room, the curtains were open for some reason and the sun shone bright through the window causing a sharp stinging sensation, cursing under his breath Dipper quickly moved to shut them tight, sighing in relief he got dressed and dried his hair, making sure to put on his signature hat. When he got downstairs Mabel was just leaving and Dipper waved her off, he walked back to the living room seeing that Bill was still asleep, he rolled his eyes looking round for something to do, he couldn’t go outside since the sun was quite intense, Ford still hadn’t returned and Stan was running tours. Dipper sighed deciding to grab a drink and go back to his room to write, he spent some time writing until he was interrupted by a strange sound outside, he assumed that it was just a tourist or something and tried to concentrate on his work. Not too long later he heard footsteps thumping up the stairs assuming it was just Bill he decided to prepare himself mentally but he jumped when his door flew open and Gideon burst through the door seething with anger, 

“Pines.” He yelled griting his teeth, 

“Gideon? How did you even get in here,” Dipper exclaimed jumping out of his seat and Gideon gave him a twisted smirk, 

“When were you going to tell me you were already a vampire?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so merry Christmas, if you celebrate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it hasn't been proof read so if you do see any mistakes feel free to point them out but I do plan on proofreading this tomorrow, I just wanted to get a chapter up before Christmas day ended. Anyway I just wanted to put here that I haven't given up on the fic (I know it's been a long while) I have had so much trouble writing this and I got hit hard with writers block and just lost all motivation to write this. I do love this AU and I would love to get back into writing and posting more regularly, I don't know how many people will read this I kinda thought the gravity falls fandom was dead, so if you do read it then cool hope you're all having a nice day, see you in the next chapter, thanks for reading.


	16. Sometimes you have no choice

“Wha..?” Dipper stuttered, his mind buzzing and heart racing as fear crept up on him, 

“What did you do to my girl Pines” Gideon spat lunging for Dipper who was too shocked to react as he was pinned to the ground, 

“I don’t know what happened to her man, what are you even talking about,” Dipper tried fighting against Gideon but he was filled with rage his face contorted into a twisted smirk anger bubbling in his eyes, he held Dipper down, 

“She turned you and then what? Did you kill her?” Gideon grabbed a knife from his pocket holding it against Dipper’s throat the metal was silver and stung as it pressed into his neck, Dipper couldn’t recall the ways to kill a vampire but he was sure decapitation was one of them, panic bubbled in his throat as he looked around desperately trying to think his way out of the situation, the knife pressed deeper into his throat and Dipper gasped at the pain from the metal, 

“Where is she!” Gideon growled and Dipper gasped again trying to call for help, 

“Answer me demon!” Gideon gritted his teeth and pushed the knife further in and Dipper felt his stomach flip as fear overtook him, there was no way out and Gideon was too strong for him. Dipper let out a choking noise as the pain intensified and his vision blurred, fear shook his body and his thoughts all merged into one blur until one thought blared bright in his mind, fight. Dipper closed his eyes and when he opened them his mind was on one thing. Fight, fear turned into rage. With newfound strength he grabbed the knife pushing is away from him until he managed to push Gideon off, flinging him to the other side of the room. Only one thought took over his mind, defend. With an inhuman snarl Dipper stood up, he was vaguely away of the blood dripping down his neck, but he was sure it would soon heal, Gideon looked to Dipper shocked and wide eyed. Dipper lunged for Gideon attacking him with a strong punch to the face, his mind screaming at him to attack. He let out a growl as he hit Gideon again in the arm relishing in the crack he heard, Gideon screamed in pain and tears fell down his cheeks, 

“I command you to stop,” Gideon bellowed and Dipper paused for a moment looking at him curiously, a brief smirk graced Gideon’s face before Dipper returned it hitting him again in the face. Dipper had pinned Gideon down and the smell of blood caught his attention as he noticed Gideon’s nose bleed. Suddenly Dipper’s stomach felt empty and it growled at the scent of food, he leaned down baring his fangs eyes glued to his neck red filling his vision. Gideon’s eyes were wide but he saw his opportunity and sent a hit to Dipper’s still bleeding throat causing him to cry out in pain and grip his throat. Gideon scrambled away from Dipper to the other side of the room, Dipper spun around snarling as he began approaching Gideon. Gideon smirked as he noticed the curtains, pulling them open he watched as Dipper recoiled hissing. 

“I don’t know why you can resist me but this isn’t over Pines.” Gideon limped to the door while Dipper hid in a corner away from the light, neither of the two managed to look menacing, Gideon’s injury’s seemed sever as he limped away while Dipper sat in the corner breathing hard. Blood still dripped from his neck and when he tried to go into the light to chase after Gideon, he found that the sun burned more than it should. Instead he waited in the corner rage burning, his breathing was heavy and his fangs were visible in his sneer. His anger still burned and his neck wasn’t healing quick enough. 

Bill appeared in the doorway a surprised but amused expression on his face, 

“Wow Pine Tree, can’t leave you alone for more than one second can we,” Bill smirked and Dipper growled glaring at Bill, who just chuckled at him, “Well well well, you really are a demon with that expression.” Bill winked. Bill made no move towards Dipper who in return made no move towards him. With the threat gone Dipper began thinking a little more clearly though his head was pounding, 

“B..Bill?” Dipper grumbled blinking a few times a little disorientated, he felt like he was waking up from a long dream as he stared at the smirking demon.

“You had fun?” Bill folded his arms leaning on the door frame and Dipper squinted his eyes confused before he remembered what had just happened, 

“Oh my god,” Dipper put his hand to his mouth, “That actually happened,” Dipper gasped, he recalled burning rage consuming him and then the fight with Gideon, his mind was totally out of control. But it was different to the other times he had lost control, this time he was still there, in his body only his mind was chaotic set on only one thought. It scared him how powerful he felt and how in control he felt yet he didn’t have any control over his emotions.

“Well at least he’s not going to be coming back anytime soon.” Bill laughed and Dipper sent him a weak glare, he found this anything but funny, 

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned, I was supposed to joining his cult thingy or whatever,” Dipper pointed out, Bill shrugged, 

“Well seems that encounter was just as helpful, so our deal is still intact,” Bill smirked and Dipper sighed pressing the palm of his hands into his eyes,

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked, his mind was still racing, he could barely make out one thought from all of the others, he was still reeling from the fight, he felt blood slowly dripping down from his neck to his chest, it was uncomfortable but he was scared to touch it, it seemed to be taking a while to heal but blood wasn’t pouring from it. 

“Well at least now we know he’s controlling the other vamps, meaning they’re probably pissed at him, but I wonder why his powers didn’t work on you,” Bill mumbled looking Dipper up and down. Dipper shrugged, he tried to move into the light again but got the same reaction as before.   
“Uh, Bill, could you close the curtains,” Dipper asked hesitantly, Bill grinned as he moved over to the curtains and shut them carefully, Dipper quickly made his way to the first aid kit in the bathroom, grabbing some bandages, his shirt was already covered in blood and he wanted to stop more from going everywhere, his hands shook as he held the bandages Bill, had followed him, and he gently took the bandages from Dippers shaking hands. Before Dipper could ask what he was doing Bill began cleaning Dipper’s wound before proceeding to bandage his neck. 

“Thanks,” Dipper grumbled looking at the floor, his gut told him to protest but his body was shaking too much, still full of adrenaline, “So what are you going to do?” Dipper asked inspecting Bill’s face hoping to read his reaction, 

“Don’t you mean we?” Bill looked up from where he was cleaning to give Dipper a grin, Dipper rolled his eyes looking at the wall and away from Bill, “We’re going to kill Gideon, simple,” Bill said concentrating on bandaging Dipper’s neck, Dipper snapped his head to Bill, immediately regretting it when pain shot through his neck and he felt blood drip down his chest. Bill gave him an exasperated look removing the bandage to re-clean the wound. 

“I’m not killing him,” Dipper said staring at Bill, 

“You sure looked like you were up for it earlier,” Bill pointed out his expression turned to amused, 

“Th…That was different, that wasn’t me,” though even Dipper didn’t believe that, he knew it was still him, his cast his eyes to the floor his heart feeling heavy as he realised that he was actually about to kill Gideon just a moment ago,

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night pine tree,” Bill mumbled picking up the bandage again, they both fell silent as Bill finished wrapping his neck and Dipper fought tears as he thought about what had just happened. “Well, it’ll take a while to heal, looks like Gideon came prepared,” Bill announced and Dipper looked at him curiously, “the knife was made from pure silver hurts like hell and takes ages to heal, though looks like he was going for the kill,” Bill was grinning and sounded way too happy considering what he was saying, 

“Oh,” was all Dipper could reply, Dipper looked back at the floor ready to fall on his bed and stay there for the rest of his life. Dipper moved to leave but Bill grabbed his wrist to stop him, when Dipper looked at him quizzically he saw Bill had a serious expression, 

“As hilarious as your mental anguish is Pine Tree, it was either you or him, and it will be again, he’s not going to just give up he will be back and next time probably with more people, sometimes you have to push your morals aside and do what is needed to survive.” Bill let go of his wrist and waited for a response, Dipper was too shocked to react for a moment, 

“I won’t murder anyone,” Dipper finally said looking Bill in his eyes, he noticed for the first time that his eyes were almost golden as they narrowed at him, 

“You can’t put off the inevitable for too long Pine Tree,” Bill shrugged pushing past him leaving Dipper all alone in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this new chapter, thank you so much for you kudos and comments in the last chapter. My phone recently broke so I don't have much to do until I can get a new one so expect a new chapter within the next few days, I'm hoping to get a new one up by the end of the week, so for now enjoy your day!


	17. Caught in the act

Even before Mabel had got home she knew something was wrong, Pacifica had driven her home and knowing something was bothering Mabel offered to go in with her, Mabel soon dismissed her but Pacifica insisted that she at least walk her into the house. The first thing they noticed when they got in was how silent it was, as they moved through the house the feeling of unease growing when she got into the kitchen she saw that the back door had seemingly had been kicked open. Mabel’s stomach flipped as she noticed the broken lock, grabbing a wooden baseball bat from the doorway she quietly told Pacifica to stay where she was and she crept around the house silently. She noticed blood on the floor and followed it anxiety bubbling in her throat and catching her words, the blood lead up the stairs and into Dipper’s room. Mabel peeked inside and when she saw nothing she crept in gripping the bat tightly gasping as she saw the mess the room was in, as if there had been a fight. Fear gripped her seeing Dipper was absent, she called his name and heard a floorboard creek behind her, shouting she spun around and swung the bat at whoever was behind her. To her surprise it was caught and she noticed Dipper stood there his shirt covered in blood and his eyes black and red, ignoring his eyes Mabel let go of the bat and gave Dipper a hug, Dipper didn’t respond only let go of the bat letting it clang on the floor,

“Oh my god Dipper, what happened?” Mabel pulled away inspecting him and noticing his bandaged neck, 

“Uh, Gideon found out I was a vampire and tried to kill me,” Dipper answered looking wobbly, they heard footsteps running up the steps and Pacifica burst into the room, a metal bat in hand when she noticed there was no danger she lowered the bat and sighed in relief, the twins swung to face her and she seemed taken aback by Dipper, 

“What’s up with your eyes?” She asked wearily, she scooted over to Mabel and held her arm, 

“They do this sometimes,” Dipper replied narrowing his eyes, “Uh what are you doing here?” he asked, he hadn’t meant to sound rude but his words had a bit of a bite to them, 

“I came because I heard shouting,” Pacifica replied like it was obvious, 

“She drove me home,” Mabel clarified, 

“Oh,” Dipper replied, he sighed and Mabel gave him a concerned look, 

“Dipper what exactly happened?” Mabel touched his arm gently and Dipper looked to the ground feeling tears well up, 

“Uh… Gideon attacked me he uh tried to decapitate me, I think?” Dipper was pretty sure Gideon was trying to kill him he had seemed so angry, it all felt like a blur 

“Oh my god,” Mabel gasped, “Where is he now?” She glanced around the room as if she expected him to jump out any minute, 

“He uh ran off, I think I broke his arm and possibly his nose,” Dipper spoke quietly, he glanced at Pacifica who nodded at him in understanding before left the room to give the two their privacy. 

“Dipper it’s not your fault he attacked you,” Mabel tried to comfort him and Dipper shook his head, 

“Mabel I was gunna eat him, I was going to kill him,” Dipper confessed in a quiet voice and Mabel gasped a little before pulling him in for a hug, 

“Dipper it’s not your fault, he attacked you it was self-defence,” Mabel soothed, “Your vampire instincts must have kicked in, you can’t help it,” Mabel pulled away and Dipper sighed not fully convinced,

“I think I’m going to get some sleep,” Dipper said quietly, he mainly just wanted to be left alone to think and rest, he was aware that he felt exhausted and hungry from the fight, 

“Okay Dip, I’ll come up in a bit to check on you, I’ll call Stan and Ford to tell them what happened and that we need to fix the door,” Mabel said, Dipper gave her shoulder a squeeze and a grateful smile.

“Hey Dip, your eyes have gone back to normal,” Mabel pointed out with a soft smile, Dipper gave her a small smile back, 

Once Mabel left he almost collapsed straight onto his bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Dipper dreamed of the fight but this time Gideon didn’t get away and he managed to sink his teeth into his neck enjoying the taste of his blood. Dipper woke up with a start noticing his fangs were poking his bottom lip, he rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair sighing, he smelt blood before Bill entered holding a mug in his hand, Dipper didn’t realise he had been staring at it until Bill cleared his throat, 

“My eyes are up here Pine Tree,” Bill smirked as he held the mug, noticing that Bill's wrist had a bandage wrapped around it he looked away embarrassed. Chuckling Bill handed Dipper the mug, the smell felt intoxicating to Dipper as he realised just how hungry he was, he looked into the mug for a moment before drinking it all in one gulp, he still felt hungry, his stomach ache didn’t go, Bill had been watching him and must have noticed Dipper’s dissatisfaction, 

“I guess since you’re wounded you’re extra hungry,” Bill grinned and Dipper kept looking into the mug until he smelt fresh blood he looked up at Bill who had unwrapped the bandage from his wrist, he offered it to Dipper grinning, Dipper eyed it suspiciously, 

“Aw worried you might hurt me?” Bill teased and Dipper rolled his eyes despite it being true, “Don’t worry Pine Tree you can’t,” Bill held his grin and Dipper looked between Bill’s face and his wrist. His instincts kicked in and his body automatically grabbed Bill’s wrist, he hesitated before bringing it to his mouth and hesitantly drank the blood from the still fresh wound, soon Dipper’s hunger took over and he drank. Dipper felt his hunger subside but before he could pull away the door swung open, 

“Ah,” Ford gasped dropping what was in his hand, Dipper scrambled away from Bill and looked at Ford wide eyed, 

“Ford!” he exclaimed shock taking away his words, Ford quickly picked up what he had dropped 

“Ah um I’ll leave you be,” Ford stuttered quickly walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Dipper blinked a few times before looking back at Bill who had an amused expression on his face, when Dipper made eye contact with him he burst out laughing, Dipper sighed running his hands over his face. 

“Oh my God,” Dipper muttered to himself, he hid his face behind his hands embarrassed, he had never wanted to be seen in that position let alone by his family.

“It could have been worse,” Bill said with a smirk, Dipper moved his hands away from his eyes to look at him, “it could have been my neck,” Bill shrugged leaning back casually, he leaned on his hands blood still dripping from his wrist, 

“Try not to get blood on my bed,” Dipper muttered pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them, Bill moved his wrist so it hovered over his legs. They sat in silence for a moment before Dipper broke it,

“Thanks,” he mumbled quietly, he recognised that without Bill he probably would have been in a much worse position, his hunger had subsided and he knew his neck was now healing faster. Before Bill had a chance to answer Dipper decided to get up and see Ford, he hadn’t seen him for a long while he had thought Ford was in Italy or something.

Dipper found Ford sat in the kitchen with a mug of coffee, there were books strewn across the table and a suitcase was near the door. Dipper shuffled into the kitchen, 

“Uh hey Ford, I thought you were like in Italy or something,” Dipper sat opposite him on the table, 

“I just got back,” Ford said taking a sip of his coffee, there was a long and awkward silence between the two as they decided what to say, Ford broke the silence with a sigh, 

“There was a cure, sort of” Ford said quietly and Dipper looked at him wide eyed,

“What, wait was?” Dipper asked, 

“Well, if you hadn’t uh fed then there was this complex spell we could do, but uh it looks like I was a little too late, I’m sorry Dipper, if only I got back a little sooner,” Ford leaned his head in his hands, 

“Oh uh it’s okay,” Dipper scratched his cheek awkwardly, 

“It’s not Dipper we were so close,” When Dipper really looked at Ford he saw how tired he looked, more so than usual, he rubbed his eyes tiredly seemingly thinking about something, 

“Uh,” Dipper started grabbing Ford’s attention, “if it uh helps that wasn’t the first time,” Dipper scratched his arm trying not to look at Ford, 

“What?” Ford narrowed his eyes in confusion, 

“Well uh it kinda all just happened,” Dipper sighed settling on staring at the table, 

“What do you mean?” Ford asked seeming less disheartened, 

“Well I guess instincts just kicked in I uh couldn’t really control it,” Dipper looked up at him and Ford looked at him carefully, 

“Oh,” Ford replied looking away, another uncomfortable silence fell between the two as they absorbed the information, Dipper felt guilt tug at him as he was reminded that he hadn’t heard from Wendy since the incident. His mind wandered to the supposed cure, 

“Would it have really worked, the cure I mean?” Dipper asked, Ford looked at him for a moment before sighing looking away, 

“I don’t know,” he admitted and Dipper paused, 

“Had it been done before,” he asked, 

“No,” Ford replied and Dipper sighed, he didn’t feel too bad about the lack of cure which scared him a little, but he pushed those thoughts aside,

“Did you get some good information while you were away?” Dipper asked hating the feeling that Ford had wasted a trip,

“Yeah I guess, it wasn’t a total wasted trip,” Ford admitted noticing Dipper’s anxiety, 

“At least there’s that,” Dipper mumbled, 

“What happened to your neck?” Ford asked noticing the bandage wrapped around Dipper’s neck, 

“Oh, uh well I was kind of attacked,” Dipper said and Ford immediately looked alarmed. Dipper explained all that had happened since he had been turned including the deals he had made with Bill, Ford listened in silence waiting for Dipper to be finished, once Dipper was done explaining he took a deep breath. 

“While I’m completely against you making deals with Bill,” he paused to give Dipper a disappointed look, “I see you had little choice,” he finished and Dipper felt himself sigh in relief, 

“There wasn’t much else I could do without hurting anyone,” Dipper mumbled,

“I understand that but Bill cannot be trusted, we don’t know his motives here,” Ford pointed out, 

“I guess, but we know he can’t hurt anyone or the shack and so far he hasn’t done anything bad, maybe he’s just really board,” Dipper said with a shrug, they didn’t know Bill’s motives nor why he was still hanging around. Dipper glanced at Ford who was deep in thought, a silence fell once again as Ford seemed to be thinking things through,

“Right, I have some things to work out, just make sure Bill stays away from my lab,” Ford said getting up and grabbing a few books, 

“Okay and uh Ford,” Dipper grabbed his attention before he left one hand holding a few books, “Next time you decide to take off, a little warning would be nice,” Dipper said with a small smile Ford returned the smile walking over to place a hand on Dipper’s shoulder,

“I promise, and really I’m glad you’re okay Mason,” Ford gave him a genuine smile before leaving swiftly, Dipper paused not used to hearing his real name used and he found himself smiling at the genuine tone from Ford, the shack had been strange without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment or kudos if ya like tell me what you think also this chapter is a day late but I had a little trouble writing it, I had a completely different chapter written the conversation with Ford went a whole other direction heh, anywho hope y'all have a good day and I'll see you in the next chapter, hopefully sometime next week!


	18. Some things are better left alone

Dipper sat alone in the kitchen deep in thought. He’d made himself a mug of coffee and was currently staring into it. 

“I have to say, there isn’t much to coffee other than what it is,” Bill commented seemingly coming from nowhere, Dipper snapped out of his thoughts to give Bill a quizzical look, “You were looking at the coffee like it had the secrets to the universe,” Bill commented and Dipper looked back to his coffee only giving an “oh” as a response, Bill sat opposite Dipper tapping his fingers lightly on the table, 

“So Pine Tree what’s got you so occupied?” Bill asked leaning back in his chair, Dipper gave him a strange look, 

“Why do you care?” Dipper questioned suspiciously causing Bill to smile,

“I’m bored,” amusement was evident in his voice and Dipper sighed deciding that he may as well talk to the demon,   
“I guess everything?” Dipper started, 

“Well that’s vague,” Bill commented giving Dipper an amused smirk, Dipper rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small smile on his face, Bill seemed to be willing to listen and Dipper guessed he really needed to talk, 

“Well a lot has happened recently and it’s hard to wrap my head around any of it, I don’t know,” Dipper glanced up at Bill to gauge his reaction,

“The human brain can only handle so much,” Bill reminded him and Dipper shrugged, 

“I guess, I just don’t know about anything anymore, I don’t think I’m making good decisions but I dint know how to make the right decisions,” Dipper leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling, briefly questioning why he was talking to Bill about this and not Mabel, though he realised Mabel wasn’t even around.

“Well maybe you should stop questioning it,” Bill said after a short pause, Dipper looked at him suspiciously, “what’s done is done you know, you’ve got better things to be worrying about right about now,” Bill smiled brightly and Dipper rolled his eyes, it was a strange feeling that Bill was sort of trying to make him feel better, when he thought about it Bill had comforted him before, or at least tried to. He didn’t feel like thanking the demon so he didn’t respond only moved his gaze back to his mug, he took a moment before realising Bill was right, there were more things to worry about at this moment, like Gideon, even Bill’s plans, Dipper looked back to Bill half expecting him to be gone but the demon was still staring at him almost expectantly. 

“Why are you here?” Dipper blurted before he could stop himself, “I mean here like why did you make this deal with me I don’t understand how this could contribute to any evil plans to take over the world,” Dipper said before he could stop himself and Bill gave him an amused smirk, 

“Is it so hard to believe that I just like being around you Pine Tree?” Bill rested his head in his hands still staring at Dipper an amused smile on his face, 

“Uh… yeah, actually it kinda is” Dipper replied, Bill laughed and Dipper narrowed his eyes suspiciously,  
“Well to be honest, I’m bored.” Bill shrugged, “and this is way more entertaining than taking over a dimension, that stuff gets old after a while y’know,” Bill grinned, Dipper regarded him carefully, 

“Well, I don’t believe a word of that,” Dipper said looking Bill in the eye, Bill only shrugged in response,

“Believe what you want kid,” he replied ending the conversation. Dipper got up taking his coffee and moving to sit outside on the chair on the porch. 

The sun was setting enveloping the surroundings in a golden light as the low hum of nature setting a tranquil atmosphere. Dipper sat drinking his coffee and thinking, he noticed Mabel walk up to him and sit next to him, dropping a bag on the floor near the chair, they sat in silence together enjoying the view and the peace which had become rare in the past week.

“What’s in the bag?” Dipper questioned his voice quieter than he had expected it to come out, 

“A new lock, I just picked it up from the mall, Stan is working in the gift shop, he knows what happened, he wanted to close up shop, but I told him not to bother though I think he’ll wanna see you soon, he’s pretty worried, I had to stop him from going over and killing Gideon himself.” Mabel pulled her legs onto the chair and adjusted so she was facing Dipper and her back was leaning on the armrest of the chair. 

“Thanks Mabel,” Dipper smiled at her gratefully, 

“No problem bro bro,” She smiled giving his arm a light punch. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while appreciating the view until Dipper stood up and made his way to go see Stan who was currently working a tour, one of the last of the day as it was beginning to get dark. 

“Hey kid, you doing okay?” Stan asked, Dipper gave him a small smile nodding, 

“Yeah, I’m feeling fine,” Dipper replied, “Do you need any help with the shop?” Dipper asked, 

“No, you should go get some rest though,” Stan pointed out, Dipper nodded deciding he was pretty tired. Once in his room Dipper sat on his bed, taking a sip from the glass of water placed next to his bed he settled down to sleep briefly thinking he didn’t remember there being a glass of water there before. 

Dipper’s eyes felt heavy as he woke up barely able to process the world, he heard two voices above him only catching part of their sentence, 

“-re it’s him?” the first voice asked, 

“Yeah, it’s the same guy Gideon said,” A second replied, 

“But he looks so, weak I doubt he could do that to Gideon,” the guy argued, Dipper mumbled incoherently his eyes barely keeping open, his mind felt slow and groggy as he tried to get up, 

“Look at those eyes he’s a vamp!” The first exclaimed, almost sounding excited, 

“Wha..?” Dipper managed to mumble, the two figures looked at him, 

“You’re gunna be okay buddy, we just drugged you, so you’d be easier to transport,” the first voice said, they sounded friendly,

“Why did Gideon get us to retrieve a vamp, he really treats us like shit he could have just ordered him to come,” The second voice sounded annoyed, 

“No…” Dipper mumbled out feeling the need to explain himself, his mind felt so foggy he could barely hold on to one thought, 

“What’s that bud?” the first voice leaned slightly closer to hear him better and Dipper could barely respond only making a small noise with his throat, 

“Geez JJ how much did you put in his water?” The second voice asked, 

“Um, the whole thing?” The first voice said sheepishly, 

“Wow, if this kid dies it’s on you,” the second sighed,

“Whatever just help me carry him if we’re gone too long G will be mad,” the first voice said, and Dipper felt himself being lifted and tried to protest, but it just came out as a pained groan, 

“Wow you really went overboard,” the second guy said as he put a hand to Dipper’s forehead, Dipper opened his eyes again to look at whoever it was, 

“You’re gunna be fine,” they smiled at him, Dipper narrowed his eyes, his mind still foggy though he was vaguely aware he was being kidnapped, his mind was too clouded to react properly, he only managed a brief resistance before he began to slip into unconsciousness. When he roused his mind felt the same, he was being carried, the two people on either side of him each had an arm round him, so he was lifted slightly in the air, Dipper briefly thought about how inefficient this mode of transport must be. When Dipper next roused his mind felt clearer and he was still, he laid in what seemed like a prison. He sat up from his small camp bed, he recalled the snippets of conversations and figured he’d been kidnapped by Gideon’s men. He checked his pockets to find he still had his cell phone though there was no signal, he wandered around trying to see if he could get even a little signal, but he was interrupted by a door opening, he quickly put his phone back in his pocket deciding to glare at whoever was entering. Someone he didn’t recognise entered humming, they had earphones in and were holding a glass of a dark red liquid. When they noticed Dipper was awake and glaring at them they took out their headphones sheepishly, 

“Sorry did you say something, I thought you were still knocked out,” They stayed where they were near the now closed door and Dipper opened his mouth to speak, “Oh yeah I’m sorry about that I accidently put too much of the stuff in your drink, you probably feel like shit right now, I brought you a drink though it’ll help with the queasy feeling, I think.” They finished and quickly went over to hand Dipper the drink, which he now realised was blood.

“Uh…” Dipper began wearily looking into the cup, 

“Oh, don’t worry this one is 100% drug free, we’ve already captured you, so we don’t need more,” They laughed, and Dipper paused for a moment taking in what was happening,

“Who are you?” He blurted confused, 

“Oh gosh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I’m JJ I’m not really anyone important though, just a goon, Gideon sends me on more fetch quests than anything,” JJ smiled, Dipper blinked, 

“What am I doing here?” He asked agitated, 

“Oh, I’m not sure, Gideon just asked us to get you here and not let you escape no matter what,” JJ shrugged, Dipper sighed panic began to set in as he felt trapped, 

“Oh God,” Dipper muttered as he felt panic itching his chest and he felt his breathing grow heavy and fast, 

“Oh jeez, is this a panic attack, please calm down,” JJ said walking towards the prison and Dipper looked at him weirdly, 

“One of my friends gets frequent panic attacks but I’m still a little useless when it comes to dealing with them,” This information didn’t help Dipper calm down as he continued to panic, his mind racing. 

“Uh, do you have any breathing techniques, just think of them, there’s uh the square one or uh I know one that helps my friend is in for four hold for seven then out for eight you could try that,” JJ sounded surprisingly calm obviously putting on a more soothing voice and despite himself Dipper listened to him, he breathed in for four seconds and held it for seven then exhaled for eight, surprisingly he felt a little calmer afterwards and did it a few more times. Once he had calmed down he began to think more logically, he was trapped and had no obvious way out and Gideon could kill him any moment. Dipper paused, if he wasn’t already dead then Gideon must have some other plan for him so at least he was alive, unless it was torture then this was the worst-case scenario, but Mabel would soon notice he was gone and Stan and Ford would tear the city apart to find him, so he had to bide his time until he was found. Dipper heard JJ sigh with relief, 

“Do you uh, kidnap people often?” Dipper asked, 

“Not this way, G usually gets other vamps himself but for some reason he wanted to go the extra mile this time,” JJ shrugged, “He’s an annoying piece of shit but we have little choice but to put up with him for now,” JJ sighed, Dipper noticed they seemed very talkative for some reason, 

“Why don’t you have a choice?” Dipper asked curiously, he put the still full cup down on a crate which was placed in the front corner of the cell, 

“Oh, didn’t you know? He has a way of controlling vamps for some reason we don’t know how or why but we literally can’t refuse an order from him, it’s really annoying,” JJ folded their arms with a huff, 

“Oh, uh when did this start?” Dipper asked leaning on the bars, so he could look directly at JJ, 

“Oh well not too long ago like a few months, he began gathering all the vamps he could for this big plan of his, none of us are really sure what it is,” 

“Oh, you don’t seem overly pissed about it,” Dipper noted, JJ shrugged, 

“I’ve been a vamp for over two hundred years, this is just a minor inconvenience to me really it’ll pass eventually,” JJ replied, “Though talk to some of the newbies and they’re pissed, Angela gets so mad, she’s only been turned for like a year and is pissed she has to follow the orders of some crazy teenager,” JJ laughed and Dipper had to laugh along a little, it must suck having to follow Gideon’s orders, he recalled how Gideon had treat his own parents, he felt sorry for all the vamps who were caught up in Gideon’s deranged plans. He was hit with a sudden realisation that he too will be forced to his orders, JJ saw his face and gave him a sympathetic smile, 

“Hey, try not to think about it, it’s not so bad all the time,” JJ tried to comfort, and Dipper sighed knowing that Gideon must have something planned for him. JJ made to leave but hesitated in the doorway, “I didn’t even catch your name,” they gave a sheepish smile,

“Oh, uh it’s Dipper,” and with that JJ left throwing Dipper some finger guns before closing the door behind him, after a moment Dipper got his phone out again and tried to get some signal, he managed to find a single bar in a very awkward position stood on the crate and holding the phone as far as he could reach. When he managed to get a signal, his phone began to buzz, Mabel was calling him, he immediately answered but spoke fast, 

“Mabel listen Gideon has kidnapped me I don’t know where I am, and I have barely any signal I-” Dipper was cut off as the phone lost its signal and he decided to put it on silent just in case, he carefully got down and waited around for a few more hours until Gideon finally showed his face. 

“Well, well Pines you’re at my mercy,” Gideon sneered, his arm was in a sling and his nose had clearly been broken, Dipper remembered that it must have been his doing, a bruise was clearly present on his cheek and he seemed to have some trouble walking, Dipper subconsciously touched his still bandaged neck. 

“What do you want Gideon?” Dipper asked his voice a little shakier than he would have liked it to be, 

“What did you do with my girl Pines?” Gideon asked through gritted teeth, Dipper rolled his eyes, 

“I don’t know what happened to her man, maybe she got sick of you and ran away,” Dipper shrugged feeling his anger grow. He was confused and scared but mostly angry that this had happened. 

“She would never do that to me,” Gideon grounded out, 

“Well I’m at a loss, maybe she got lost on her way back,” Dipper tried, and Gideon glared at him, they both knew it was a weak response, Gideon began pacing and Dipper followed him with his eyes, 

“So, what do you even plan to do now?” Dipper asked with a sigh, Gideon ignored him and continued pacing, “What did you even plan to do after you turned me into a vamp anyway, did you just think I’d be up for joining you after you did this,” Dipper asked not even hiding the anger from his voice, 

“What makes you think you have a choice in this,” Gideon finally piped up pausing in this pacing to stare at Dipper who remained quiet remembering what JJ had said to him before, if Gideon really could control all of the vampires then he was screwed. Gideon paused taking a long moment to think about what he was going to do, Dipper waited tense, when Gideon’s eyes landed on a spot near Dipper he followed the line of sight, 

“Drink that blood,” he commanded and Dipper hesitated staring at Gideon who looked back at him with an intense gaze, after a short moment Dipper moved to the crate and picked up the cup, he stared at Gideon as he downed the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading the newest chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter shouldn't be too long now, its basically already written so I just need to edit it.


End file.
